Give Me Love
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: Nine years ago a little girl was kidnapped from Storybrooke, no one would ever think that she would return. But she did and she is stirring things up for the better. SwanQueen. AU from The Cricket Game
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

**Trigger warning: Brief mentions of attempted rape and abuse.**

* * *

The knock had vibrated through her quiet and stoic house, Regina wasn't even sure she considered it home, she probably hadn't the moment Henry had started calling her The Evil Queen. Stopping momentarily at the mirror in the hallway Regina wiped away the tears and put herself together for whomever it could be knocking at the door. She fully expected it to be Sheriff Swan in all her idiotic glory stopping by for something unimportant.

Opening the door whatever Regina was going to say stopped as she looked at young person standing in front of her. "Isabel," Regina breathed looking at the young woman standing before.

"Mommy," The choked sobbed came out as the girl launched herself forward hugging the woman with all her might. Regina didn't want to let go but she had to make sure this wasn't a dream, it was really happening. Pulling back she looked down at the daughter who'd been missing for nine years exactly, today was the ninth anniversary of the day she'd been taken. She'd been two years old when Henry had come into their lives and five when the little girl had vanished from hers.

"How did you—where have you—welcome home honey." Regina stammered as the girl was openly sobbing now and hugged her once more.

"I'm so sorry mommy! R-roger said you sent him to pick me up. I'm so so sorry." She wept as Regina held tighter to her daughter. Nine years without her, Regina had kept the hope alive for sometime but after the first three years even Maine state police had claimed the chances of her being alive were slim to none.

"Shush, there will be none of that, you are here now, and you came back my sweet dove and no one will ever take you from me again." Regina soothed as the cries turned into soft whimpers. It was a few minutes later when they were in the kitchen and Regina was making tea for her daughter and coffee for herself. "How did you find your way back? You don't have to tell me if you're not ready though." Regina asked softly as the Isabel kept her gaze on her tea cup waiting for the hot water to boil.

"T-that man, R-roger, he thought he had me t-trained. That I was being obedient, but I thought about you and Henry every day mommy. I kept the hope that I would see you guys again one day and when he started to let me upstairs I ran for the door and never looked back." Isabel explained as Regina listened intently feeling the fire within at this man who'd taken her daughter.

"I was in Boston, a woman found me wondering the streets—this isn't the truth." Isabel said suddenly as Regina blinked not understanding. "I-I am afraid to tell you mommy. I don't want you to send me away." Isabel nearly whimpered as Regina reached out and took Isabel's hands.

"No matter what you tell me Sweet Dove, I will not send you away. I promise." Regina breathed with fierce determination as Isabel nodded. She held on to her mother's hands taking comfort in the warmth as she figured out a way to tell the truth.

"I was seven when he t-tried to rape me. T-the beatings I got used to, I could numb the pain if I concentrated hard enough. I-I was so scared when he started taking off his clothes. I wanted him to go away, I wanted him to feel all the pain he'd put me through, I wanted him to burn the way I would when he whipped me." Isabel couldn't meet her mother's eyes but looked out the window over the kitchen sink instead.

"R-right then as he was about to take off his underwear, he fell to the ground screaming in pain." Isabel swallowed hard not sure how to continue. Regina kept her breathing as steady as possible at hearing what her daughter was telling her. "He was on fire the next moment, his body just caught on fire and soon the house was on fire. A woman saved me, she was a firefighter. Just as the flames were about get to me, she came in and took me out."

"You set him on fire." It wasn't a question as Isabel nodded.

"Before he died he'd felt all the pain he'd given me over the time he'd had me. I-I killed a man with m-my mind, with fire that I was able to conjure by using my mind." Isabel slowly turned to look at her mom and was surprised at what she saw. Regina was looking at her with all the love she had when she first arrived. There was no accusing or judging look, just love.

"A-are you going to s-send me away now, it's crazy but it really happened." Isabel stammered as Regina squeezed her hands.

"You are truly my daughter sweetheart, magic runs in our blood." Regina spoke softly but made sure Isabel understood.

"You mean?" Regina nodded as she stepped back and held her hand in front of her conjuring a small fire ball.

"You would have taught me? If I wouldn't have been taken?" Isabel asked as Regina closed her hand dissipating the fire.

"I just recently got my magic back, there is a lot I need to tell you—"

"Where's Henry? He's like ten or eleven now right?" Isabel said suddenly as Regina smiled slightly at the sudden outburst.

"H-he is with his biological family, there is a welcome back party in a few hours. I was going to stop by and see him—"

"Can I come along?" Isabel asked eagerly wanting to see her little brother.

"First I need to tell you a story, I need to explain to you about my past and the return of my powers." Isabel nodded as they moved from the kitchen to the living room. It was going to be a long and hard story, but her daughter deserved to know.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this is something I am going to try. Please let me know what you think. I have had this idea in my head for sometime and thought I would get it out. Let me know if I should continue or not. I am not the greatest writer but I do enjoy it so I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors. But thanks for reading and I hope you like the content so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome Back Party

**Trigger warning: Brief mentions of attempted rape/abuse.**

* * *

Isabel looked at the diner as she got out of the car. It'd been nine years but she still remembered this place, she'd made sure to commit everything about her hometown to memory. It'd been her saving grace in the dark basement she'd been kept in for the two years. It'd also been her hope to one day return when she'd been put in the system for seven years.

"Isabel If you're not ready—"

"No, I can do this mom, it's just a lot to take in. I'm finally home. Everything maybe different but I am finally home." She breathed as they walked into the diner and everyone stopped and stared at her mother first not even noticing her.

"Who invited her?" Someone called out as a blonde, Isabel assumed was Emma turned around.

"I did." Everyone just looked between the two as Henry cut through the crowd looking at his mom holding something then to the person standing next to her. It couldn't be, Regina had stopped talking about her besides when it was her birthday and they would take time to remember her.

Not that he remembered much about his sister 'cause he'd been two, almost three when she'd been kidnapped but she looked so like the photos and like Regina.

"Isabel!" Henry called out as she looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Henry!" He ran to her giving her a tight hug as everyone now looked at the hugging children with curiosity.

"Isabel, who's Isabel?" Ruby looked at Emma momentarily before looking at the mini-Regina.

"She was—is Regina's daughter. She was kidnapped from school nine years ago today actually." Ruby whispered as Emma watched Henry and the girl interact.

"What? Like biological?" Emma asked looking to her friend who nodded.

"Graham is her father. I know no one ever told you but Regina and Graham were engaged to be married before the girl was taken. It put a deep strain on the relationship they had." Emma blinked with this new information. Graham had never told her he had a daughter, there hadn't even been a photo of the girl on his desk or with his belonging. "The former sheriff blamed himself, he was supposed to pick her up that day and was running late." Ruby explained knowing what her friend was probably thinking.

"So now she's back, just like that?"

"Emma!" Henry called as he took his sister's hand and pulled her through the crowd until they reached Emma. "Isabel this is my _real_ mom, Emma. Emma this is my older sister Isabel." Isabel looked at the blonde woman and offered her a smile.

"Hi Emma, it's a pleasure to meet you." Emma blinked taking in the girl. She really was Regina's child, looked like a younger version of the woman. Except for the eyes, they were a light caramel color, something she probably got from Graham.

"Same kid, um, are you hungry? There is a lot of food." Emma said awkwardly as Isabel laughed slightly.

"No thank you, but welcome back from the Enchanted Forest. It couldn't have been fun to be in a place so medieval with magical creatures." Isabel spoke as Emma looked at her, so she knew. Well of course she did. She was Regina's daughter, but apparently she'd been missing.

"Um, thanks, I guess welcome back to you too?" Emma bit her lip unsure what to say to the overly sweet teen.

"Thanks, it's good to be home. It's a lot to take in, but it's a lot better than being in the system." Emma blinked at the information. The girl had been in the system, now she was extremely curious to find out just what happened to the girl.

"Yes, I can relate in a away I guess, I was in the system too." Emma supplied as Isabel nodded.

"Well I am going to get a drink, I will see you around." Isabel made her way through the crowd and back to her mom who was sitting at the bar conversing with Archie and Granny.

"Can I stay with Re—my mom tonight Emma? I want to see my sister." Henry swallowed as Emma looked down at him. "Today is the day she was taken, and well, I would just really like to see her and mom." Emma nodded and Henry hugged her. Was that the reason he'd been distant today? He'd been thinking about his long lost sister?

"I am going to go talk with Regina kid, make sure she is alright with it." Emma spoke as she made her way to the brunette woman. "Hey can we talk a moment?" Emma asked as Regina nodded before looking at Isabel who was listening to Granny.

"I'll be right back Dove." Isabel looked at her momentarily before nodding and turning her attention back to Granny. Emma watched the genuine smile she'd usually only give to Henry before stepping out of the noisy diner.

"Regina—"

"If this is about my daughter, stop right there I don't—"

"It's about our son actually." Emma interrupted her interruption as she stopped whatever she was going to say. "But I never knew about her, but I am genuinely happy that you have her back now. She seems like a sweet kid for whatever she'd been through."

"Thank you Emma, I appreciate that."

"Henry would like to stay the night with the two of you."

"He's always welcome home Emma, he knows that."

"I know but it's just that, with recent events—"

"You mean me being _The Evil Queen_? Are you going to try and take my daughter from me too Miss Swan?" Regina asked in a dangerous tone as Emma put up her hands in surrender.

"I am not—I don't know what I am exactly trying to say, but I just meant, I don't know. He wants to come home with you and I just wanted to make sure you're alright with that I guess." Emma felt flustered with herself.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I would love to have my son home for the night." Regina breathed as Emma nodded and looked at Regina a question in her eyes.

"There was no reason to tell you, we saw one another as rivals, I know we are working on a steady relationship for Henry but Isabel was a sore spot for so many years. On her birthday and the anniversary of when she was taken was the only time Henry and I would talk about her. He was three when she was kidnapped, but I never let him forget her. Being only five years old she was the best big sister anyone could ask for. She was so helpful and loved him, I couldn't let him forget her." Regina spoke softly not entirely understanding why she was telling the blonde this.

"She knows about Graham, she knows the circumstance surrounding his death. I know that Graham told you it was just sex between us, and I guess it did become that at some point. We were going to be married Emma. We had the perfect little family, and it was so perfect, but I blamed him, and I still do for the loss of our little girl. If he hadn't been late—" Regina swallowed hard looking down at her hands. She could feel the magic there.

"It's in the past, now she is back. We have so much to sort through, she has so many questions and I guess I do to. She's only told me part of her story, how she got away from the man, but not what happened after. I know you all see me as the Evil Queen, but she doesn't even after I told her everything, she doesn't look at me as _her_. She sees me as her mom, and I am going to be better for her and for Henry."

"I think I kind of understand." Emma whispered after a moment as Regina gave her a small smile.

"I think we should get back inside before they think I am trying to curse you again." Emma laughed out surprised by the comment as they turned to head back into the diner. Emma stopped before opening the door and turned to look back at Regina.

"And for what it's worth Regina, I don't see you as _her_. I see you for who you really are, I see Regina." Emma commented as Regina watched her walked back into the diner. Regina took a moment to fully collect herself from the moment she and Emma had just had.

"Mom! Henry says he is coming home for the night." Isabel smiled when Regina joined her once more. Emma walked over to Snow as Snow watched the interaction.

"It was devastating when she was taken, she was the sweetest little girl I'd ever met. She had a disposition that could make anyone smile. Then one day after school she was gone, thinking back on it, I don't think I'd ever saw Regina cry before that. She openly wept to me, I tried to comfort her, but what do you say to someone who's been told their little girl is dead and that you're never going to see them again?" Snow looked at Emma who was startled by that little bit of information.

"She put all her efforts into protecting Henry and I think that day he left to come get you, I think it nearly broke her completely. Two children gone, just like that, then I guess you questioning her love for Henry, well yeah, I don't know where I am going with this but it's good to see that the girl is alive and well." Snow commented as Emma nodded before going around and talking to the other guests who asked her questions about the state of the Enchanted Forest.

It was an hour later when Henry said goodnight to his grandparents and his blonde mother for the night. Getting home Regina made them all hot chocolate and they all sat in front of the television watching a happy-go-lucky cartoon movie.

"What happened to you?" Henry asked suddenly holding his warm mug.

"A lot," was his sister's response as she looked at him. She could see the burning curiosity in his eyes but she would spare him the gory details of the story she'd told Regina that afternoon. "After I was saved by a firefighter, I was taken to the hospital. I had passed out from exhaustion and smoke inhalation. I was there for a week while they made sure I was safe and they tried to find out who I was."

"Didn't you tell them?" Henry asked as Regina wondered the same thing.

"When I woke up they told me my father was dead. I told them he wasn't my father that the man had taken me from my family. When I told them my name there was no record of me anywhere or Storybrooke. They thought I made it up cause they could see that I'd been severely abused, so I put under psych evaluation for a month before they released me and put me into the system. I ran away from the last home I was in. They were a nice family, but they didn't really care about us, it was easy to leave, so I did."

"That man, he hurt you?" Henry asked innocently as Isabel hugged herself nodding slightly. She'd had therapy for what had been done to her. She'd never told anyone the true story but she'd talked to therapists until she was twelve.

"I can talk about it more openly, I used to talk to a therapist about what happened. The first family I was with had me for five years, until the father got a job overseas. They took me to a therapist twice a week to talk about everything that happened to me. I can talk about it, but knowing that I can be completely honest with you, that you know about magic, it's just hard to grasp."

"What does magic have to do with being honest?" Henry asked not understanding as Isabel swallowed not looking at her mother or brother.

"I used magic to get away Henry, the man, he was going to hurt me in the worst way imaginable and I made sure he would never hurt anyone again." Henry blinked taking in what his sister told him.

"You caused the fire, you made it happen?" He asked as she pulled her legs to her and nodded.

"I was so scared, he was going to—" She let out a choked sob as Henry got up from his place on the floor and hugged his sister as she continued to cry. Regina joined them in the hug holding tight and whispered soothing words to her daughter. Mother and son held her until she drifted to sleep in Regina's lap.

"He was going to rape her wasn't he?" Henry whispered as Regina looked at her son surprised by the question. "She doesn't want to tell me how she really got away does she?" Regina nodded as Henry looked as his older sister.

"She knows how you feel about magic, I told her everything earlier before we went to the welcome back party."

"I won't hate her mom. I could never hate her, she did what she had to do to stay safe." Henry reasoned as Regina continued to run her hand through her daughter's hair.

"She did, but she wants me to teach her how to control her magic. She knows it's getting stronger and she doesn't want to hurt anyone if maybe something does become overwhelming." Regina explained as Henry sat there looking at Isabel's sleeping form.

"Does she know about Graham?" Regina nodded. "Was she upset?"

"I honestly don't know Henry. She just sat and listened to everything I had to say. She didn't ask a lot of questions when I told her about my past or what has happened these past few months with Emma and the curse breaking. She just took it all in." Regina explained as he just continued to watch her and listen to his mom.

"Maybe one of these days she'll want to talk about everything, but let's not try to overwhelm her too much. Let's just be there for her, be the family she's missed for the past nine years." Henry nodded wiping at his eyes.

"Could I—could I move back in mom? I want to be here with her, I want my big sister back, I do want to be a family." Regina reached out and took his hand squeezing it.

"Of course, my sweet prince."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am not the greatest writer but I do enjoy it so I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thanks for reading. Let me know if there is anything that needs to be fixed. I will gladly do that.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Accusations

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters of OUAT. **

* * *

Regina was making brunch for her children who were laughing about something. It'd been a month since Isabel had come back into their life. She thought about that morning, they'd all slept in until about ten that morning squished together on the couch. It'd been terribly uncomfortable but it'd been the best sleep she'd gotten in a long time. She and Henry had resolved some things that night about everything that had happened with the curse. She'd apologized for making him feel like he was crazy and he apologized for not being more understanding to her side of things and calling her the Evil Queen. He knew that she wasn't _her_ anymore and she hadn't been for a long time.

Henry had officially moved back in to 108 Mifflin Street last week. They'd made a schedule that on Monday's and Wednesday's Henry (and usually Isabel) would go to the Sherriff's station and do homework and hangout with Emma until she brought them home joined the Mills' for dinner. Tuesday's and Thursday's Henry and Isabel would go to the Mayor's office and have the same schedule but Henry would be picked up by Emma for dinner at the Charming's. Isabel would join them sometimes but not that often opting to stay with her mother.

Regina had also scheduled weekly meetings with Dr. Hopper, and after the second week of being home Isabel had asked if she too could see Dr. Hopper. Isabel hadn't openly shared more about what occurred during her nine years away, but sometimes she would share small tidbits about the family who'd taken her in for five years. It was never about the two years being kept in a small basement or the two years with the most recent family she'd left.

Some nights she would come into Regina's room and sit with her while Regina would read her book and play with Isabel's hair. Regina would always ask her if she wanted to talk to her about what her nightmares were about but she would try not to cry and think about them and Regina resorted to telling her stories about her time in the Enchanted Forest.

Those seemed to help best, Isabel's tears would stop and soon she would ask question that pertained to the stories Regina would tell and eventually the girl would fall asleep cuddled into her mom. Regina smiled as she thought about last night, there had been a thunderstorm and both her children had ended up in her bed listening to a story about Regina's first experiences in this world. It reminded her of when Henry would crawl into her when he was younger and a terrible storm would make its way through the sleepy town.

They'd fallen asleep on top of her as she played with their hair. Regina hadn't fallen asleep until a little past three that morning. She'd been so content watching her children sleep and so happy for the peace that had befallen their life. She and Emma were even co-parenting what it seemed like were both children. Regina knew that Isabel would talk to Emma about some of her experiences with foster parents and although she'd initially been upset about that she knew that no one better could understand that Emma herself.

Loud laughter startled her out of her musings as she smiled. It was nice to hear their voices in the other room. This stoic house was starting to feel like a home once more. As she put the bacon in the oven a knock sounded at the front door. Opening the door Regina was surprised to see Emma and David. It was her weekend to have Henry so she wasn't completely sure why Emma was here with David at that.

"Regina we need you to come down to the station." Regina blinked looking at Emma confused.

"What do you mean? Can't this wait? I'm finishing up making breakfast for Henry, Isabel and I." Regina spoke as David had a hard look on his features. He hadn't wanted his grandson to come back with the evil witch but Emma had insisted it was what Henry wanted and legally Emma couldn't keep Henry it wasn't right. David stepped forward but stopped as Henry called out.

"Moms?" Henry asked walking into the foyer with Isabel.

"He's accusing mom of a murder." Isabel blinked looking at David. There was so much hatred and anger coming from him it made her wince slightly, she had never felt that from the man in the month she'd known him.

"What? How do you know that?" Emma asked as Isabel continued to look at David who was now staring at her.

"I can feel his emotions, when people let their emotions overrun them I can sometimes hear their thoughts." Isabel explained taking in a deep shaky breath as Henry grabbed her hand in support. David's emotions were over powering her, they were so strong and direct, it made her feel weak. Her breathing became shallow as she started to sway. Regina had decided to wait to teach her magic but now it seemed like that had been not such a good decision.

"Isabel?" Henry asked as she learned on him for support.

"I'll-I'll be ok, he just—he needs to calm down." Isabel breathed as she felt her knees going weak.

"Mom?" Henry asked looking at his brunette mother who left the door and went to her children.

"No, stop, I'm ok, I-I can control it. P-please, I c-can do this." Isabel pleaded as Regina looked to Henry who had his arm around his sister's waist steadying her.

"David you need to leave." Emma turned and looked at her father who looked at the girl.

"P-please, or calm your emotions. I-it's starting to h-hurt." Isabel stammered as David took in a deep breath before turning and walking away from the house. The two mothers' watched as her breathing evened out and she was able to stand on her own.

"Are you okay now Izzie?" Henry asked as she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, um, it's never been that bad before. I think its cause magic is different here. It's never hurt like that before." Isabel explained looking to Emma. "Why does David think my mom murdered someone?" Isabel asked putting all eyes on Emma.

"Pongo got out, and when I returned him, I uh, found Archie this morning—"

"Dr. Hopper was helping her, why would she kill him?" Isabel interrupted.

"Mom was with us all night." Henry defended right after as Regina looked at her children completely surprised. It'd been so long since someone had taken her side it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Kid, look I know that—"

"You don't even believe she did it, so why are you even accusing her?" Isabel asked as Regina looked to Emma who just kept her focus on the girl.

"Am I feeling too strongly?" Emma asked feeling concerned for the girl as she shook her head.

"No, well, not enough to hurt me but your body language was defensive when David stepped forward to take our mom." Isabel explained.

"You're right I don't think Regina did kill Archie—"

"But who else would have right? Is that how you were going to finish that?" Regina supplied feeling slightly hurt but not combative. Emma's face flushed with shame and embarrassment because that is what she was going to say. Yeah, there were other villainous people in Storybrooke, but none to her knowledge that had killed before.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got caught up with David and Snow's accusations that I wasn't truly doing police work. Looking at the evidence and actually investigating." Chocolate eyes bore into emerald as Regina didn't break contact as she spoke her next words careful to make sure they were heard and understood.

"Contrary to what you and those two idiots might think Emma, I did not kill Dr. Hopper. He was helping me work through everything, he was helping Isabel. He was helping me be better for my children." Emma blinked once but didn't break eye contact with her.

"I believe you Regina." Emma breathed as Isabel looked between the two women. She felt a warmth between them that she'd only felt once before in her lifetime. It had been when the firefighter, Leah and her husband Hank came to visit her in the hospital when she woke up. It was such a pure feeling Isabel couldn't help but smile, these two were destined for one another, even if they couldn't see it at this moment.

Their bond was becoming stronger the more that they spent time together and became more amicable. "Can we eat?" Isabel interrupted the intense moment as Henry looked at his sister and chuckled. "What? Unintentional magical use is draining and I'm hungry."

"Yes, the bacon should be finished in the oven by now." Regina commented as she abruptly left and went back into the kitchen.

"Are you staying for brunch Emma?" Isabel asked as the blonde looked at her then at her son giving them a smile and shaking her head.

"I would love to kids, especially since it smells so good, but I need to go check on David and start investigating." Isabel nodded.

"Maybe next time," Henry supplied as Emma shrugged before turned and walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

"You saw that right?" Isabel turned to her little brother who smirked. "You're thinking what I'm thinking aren't you?"

"Operation Swan Queen?" Isabel looked at him funnily as he laughed out. "What, is it too obvious?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly thinking that but why an _operation_?" Isabel asked as they slowly made their way to the kitchen.

"Because every awesome plan needs a cool name, you were planning on getting them together right?" He started to whisper as they got closer to the kitchen.

"Yes, if only you could feel the pure warmth between them." Isabel let out a sigh in a dreamy-like manner. "It was beautiful Henry." Henry scrunched up his face and she laughed at the expression as they walked into the kitchen.

"What's so funny you two?"

"Isabel is being swoon-y." Regina raised her brow looking at her daughter who just shrugged.

"The kid's delusional mom, I don't swoon, over anything."

"But you nearly feint over magical exertion." Isabel shook her head grabbing a plate from the island as Regina placed the last of the bacon on the other plate.

"No, I nearly passed out, there is a difference." Isabel explained as Henry rolled his eyes and Regina laughed at her children who were still bickering back and forth as they walked into the dining room.

Taking in a content breath Regina felt nearly whole again. She had both her children here and everything was going great, except for the fact that she was now being accused of murder, but Emma believed her and her kids had defended her. Hopefully they found the real killer before anything else badly happened that would be pinned wrongly on her.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am not the greatest writer but I do enjoy it so I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thanks for reading. Let me know if there is anything that needs to be fixed. I will gladly do that.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Discussions

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters of OUAT. **

* * *

Emma blinked still not believing what she'd saw from Pongo's memories. It had been Regina who killed Archie, she had done it quickly and without hesitation. That couldn't be, both Isabel and Henry had said she'd been home. Why would Regina lie to her, but she hadn't, Emma knew that Regina had been telling the truth. But what she'd witnessed made her question their interaction this morning.

"We are going to make her pay for her crimes this time." Snow said as they were on their way back to Regina's with Mother Superior. They were going to trap her with fairy dust if she tried to run, but why would she try to run? That didn't make sense, she'd just gotten her daughter back and well, her son. She was working to be better for them.

When they arrived at the mayor's mansion the three Mills were sitting on the porch playing what looked like a card game. "Henry, Isabel get away from her!" David said as they walked up the walkway.

"What's going on now?" Regina huffed looking at Isabel who put her cards down and was looking at the four people who were approaching.

"We know that it was _you_, we saw it!" Snow accused as Regina rolled her eyes.

"If you remember correctly Gold has a vendetta against me because of the whole Belle thing." Regina reminded the idiots as Henry looked at Isabel whose breathing had changed.

"You're hurting her." Henry said looking to his grandparents.

"It wasn't Gold who used magic, Emma did." Snow explained ignoring Henry's statement only looking at Regina.

"You? You have magic?" Emma was conflicted as she nodded. This wasn't right, it couldn't have been Regina, someone could have shape shifted into her. It wasn't making any sense. "Of course you do, you're the savior." Regina breathed.

"Isabel are you going to be alright?" Henry asked as he noticed she started to shake.

"I just—there is so much, it's too much Hen." She whimpered clutching her chest leaning forward trying to ease the pain she was feeling from the strong emotions of the Charming's.

"They need to calm down, she's really hurting." Henry pleaded looking at his blonde mother who turned and looked to her parents.

"What's wrong with her?" Mother Superior asked stepping forward concerned for the girl as Regina shot her a warning look before turning to her daughter.

"Mommy, please, makes it stop." They heard the girl plead out as Regina pulled Isabel to her and called on her magic trying to soothe her daughter as she rubbing her hand up and down her back.

"She has very powerful magic." Mother Superior commented as she could feel the magic coming from the girl.

"Grandma, Grandpa, please just calm down, you're really hurting my sister." Snow and David looked at the scene before them before looking at one another and trying to calm their raging emotions toward the woman who'd killed their friend.

Isabel's breathing slowed as Regina calmed her by sending calming and warm magic through her. "I-it doesn't matter what you saw, mom didn't kill Dr. Hopper." Isabel's voice was shaky as she felt herself slowly regain control of her body.

"You didn't see what happened." David spoke as Isabel looked up at him.

"I don't have to see what happened, we were with her all night. If she would have left it would have woken Henry and I." Henry nodded remembering that he had woken up as soon as his mom had stretched out that morning.

"We all slept squished on mom's bed, even with the use of magic we would have known when or if she left." Henry explained. "It's not my mom, someone must have used magic to look like her."

"But no one has that type of power beside Gold." Snow interjected as Emma looked at Regina with her eyes widening.

"C-Cora, back in the forest, she had pretended to be Lance-a-Lot." Emma explained as Regina's eyes widened at the mention of her mother.

"You're right Emma, she had tricked us." Snow remembered.

"Do you think she is here? In Storybrooke?"

"It's a possibility, but why would she kill Archie disguised as you?" Emma asked not completely understanding that logic.

"She wants me alienated, she wants me alone."

"Why?" Henry asked looking at his brunette mother as Regina sighed.

"I'm not completely sure but she has a plan or else she wouldn't be here."

"So what now?" David asked.

"We make her think its working." Regina answered as everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked looking at the former Evil Queen.

"It's the only way to get her to come to me is for her to think that you all hate me. That I am alone." Regina explained as Isabel looked up at her mom.

"I'm not leaving."

"Either am I mom. You told me that Grandma Cora was a dangerous woman. That she hurt you before, you can't take her on alone." Regina blinked back tears that threaten to fall.

"Oh my little prince and princess, so brave the both of you."

"Mom I just found you again, I don't want to lose you again." Isabel spoke fiercely as Regina cupped her daughters face.

"I won't let that happen, let me protect you this time. My mom, your grandmother believes that love is weakness, she might try to hurt you to get to me. I won't let that happen, so please, let me protect you." Regina looked over at her son. "Both of you."

"Ok mom, what do we do?" Isabel asked as Regina looked to Emma.

"I have a plan, let's go inside." Regina breathed as they all complied. Mother Superior sat silently as she watched the girl, Isabel lean into Regina's side as the plan was explained. The girl looked exhausted as she sat between her mother and brother. It was surprising to see the girl alive and well if Blue was being honest. She'd nearly forgotten about the girl once the curse was broken. The convent would pray for her on the anniversary of her kidnapping every year, but since the curse broke, they'd had other priorities.

"I don't like you taking on her by yourself Regina. Why can't I stay with you, act like it is house arrest or something?" Emma asked not liking the plan one bit. Snow and David looked at one another at their daughter's declaration and made a note to ask her about it later.

"She wouldn't approach me—"

"Besides Emma, Gold called in his favor." Snow reminded her as Regina looked to the savior with interest.

"He wants me to escort him to New York to help him locate his long lost son." Emma breathed annoyed as Regina thought a moment taking in that information.

"Take Isabel and Henry with you."

"_What?_" Isabel, Henry, Snow, and Emma all asked at the same time. David and Blue just looked at Regina surprised that the suggestion came from her.

"It would be the perfect opportunity for my mother to approach me. I could figure out her plan and when you get back we could discuss further options." Isabel opened her mouth to protest but she closed it immediately. Her mom trusted Emma, and so did she, she would be safe, Isabel knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate if she thought she or Henry were in danger.

It sucked, having just been reunited and having to be separated once more. But it was for her safety, Isabel reasoned with herself. "Emma, I need you to protect my daughter and _our_ son. You are the Savior and I am going to leave them under your protection until I find out what my mother really wants." Emma blinked with a nod as Regina looked back to her children. "I am going to go into hiding for a little, but I will check in with the two of you ok?" They nodded as Isabel hugged her mother and Henry joined a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry this is happening Isabel." Regina whispered as Isabel hugged her tighter.

"It will be ok mom, it's only for a little while and you'll check up on us right?" Isabel asked as Regina nodded. "Then it will be fine, but I don't see why I have to go to New York to help with finding Rumpelstiltskin's son." Isabel spoke as Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, I feel the same way kid."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am not the greatest writer but I do enjoy it so I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thanks for reading. Let me know if there is anything that needs to be fixed. I will gladly do that. It would also be cool if someone let me know there thoughts on this story. It would be greatly appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - New York City

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of OUAT. **

* * *

Isabel sat on the stairs behind her brother as he looked down at the street from the fire escape. He was upset with Emma for having lied to him about his real father. The man who was apparently Gold's son too. Isabel felt she shouldn't be surprised with everything that she'd been introduced to in the last month but it did surprise her.

Sighing she thought about how Regina was going to take this in. The man was surely going to want to be in Henry's life. She could tell that much by his reaction to finding out he had a son. She had talked to her mom this morning when they'd left the hotel. Cora had reached out to her, her mom wanted Gold's dagger, to control him to kill the Charmings and Emma.

It was a pretty good plan as Isabel thought about it. Regina wouldn't be doing the killing and it would effectively get Henry back. Well if she didn't already have her son back in her life. Regina had told her that Cora didn't know about her and hopefully Regina could keep it that way. Cora only knew about Henry because Emma had mentioned him back when Snow and her had been in the Enchanted Forest.

"So that makes the Dark One your grandfather." Isabel finally spoke as Henry didn't say anything and continued to look at the people passing below. "I guess that's pretty ironic, your grandparents having dark magic and such."

"Can you shut up, you have no idea what it's like." Henry nearly bit out as Isabel looked at his back trying not to take offense.

"You're right, I don't know, but I _do know_ when my presence is not wanted." Isabel breathed more harshly then she should of but got up and stepped back into the small apartment.

"He alright?" Neal asked as Isabel glared at him not answering as she looked over at Emma. Who gave her a questioning look as Isabel exhaled and shook her head. Neal looked at the exchange before stepping out onto the fire escape.

"He'll get over it." Isabel said as Emma looked out the window as Neal and Henry were talking.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"He's a kid Emma, he doesn't understand the whys of lying to protect someone." Emma raised a brow at that as Isabel looked away.

"And you understand this?" Isabel didn't answer as Emma stepped closer. "Who are you lying to protect Izzie?" Emma asked softly as Isabel shook her head trying to shake away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I-it's not important right now, a-are we going home soon?" Isabel stammered as Emma pulled the girl into a hug as Mr. Gold looked at the exchange curiously. The Evil Queen's daughter was hiding things it seemed.

"Can we get some food?" Henry asked stepping inside as Neal followed right after. "I'm hungry."

"How about some pizza?" Emma suggested as Henry looked at her.

"Sure, at least pizza doesn't lie." Henry replied as Isabel glared at her younger brother.

"It's fine to be upset Henry but don't be childish about it." Isabel snapped in a way that remind them of Regina.

"I am a—" Isabel shook her head interrupting him.

"No, you can't claim to be a child then want to be treated like someone with the maturity to handle certain things. It doesn't work that way, Emma had her reasons for telling you what she did. Either you accept without being childish or be childish about it without the expectation of being treated as a mature individual." Isabel breathed as Henry looked at his sister then down at his shoes. She was right. He couldn't do both even though he desperately wanted to.

Emma did have her reasons, and maybe one day she would tell him. But right now, the way he'd been acting he knew that it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"I'm sorry." Henry muttered still not looking up.

"We didn't hear you Henry, if you're going to apologize, do it correctly or not at all." Mr. Gold and Emma raised a brow behind Isabel's back. It was a mini-Regina in the flesh, not just in looks but in mannerisms too. Henry looked up looking between his blonde mother and his brunette sister.

"I am sorry for the way I acted Emma, and I am sorry Izzie for lashing out on you." Henry breathed and watched as his sister's features softened.

"I accept your apology Henry, but I am still disappointed in you." Isabel breathed as he felt guilt wash over him. He'd said that in anger and had regretted it immediately. Sure she didn't know what it was like to have someone lie to about her father actually being alive. But she knew the pains of things so much worse that he couldn't even begin to fathom.

"We should go eat." Mr. Gold said looking at his son who just dismissed him and turned to leave. On the walk there Isabel, Henry, and Gold were walking in front of Emma and Neal talking about the tall buildings of the city in awe.

"It's so mesmerizing, looking up at the sky between the buildings." Isabel spoke as both Henry and Gold looked up and agreed.

"Careful Izzie, you're starting to swoon again." Henry laughed as she pushed him slightly laughing herself as Gold just smiled at the interaction between siblings. "I am really sorry Izzie," Henry breathed out barely above a whisper. Looking at her younger brother who was almost taller than her Isabel threw her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in.

"I know Henry." She said leaning her head on his momentarily as they continued to walk to the pizza place that was a block from where they currently were.

"So she really is the biological daughter of the Evil Queen?" Neal asked as Emma looked at the two in front of her.

"Her name is Isabel and her mom's name is Regina." Emma nearly bit out as Neal looked at her.

"She is still the Evil Queen and that girl is still the Evil Queen's daughter, no matter how you put it." Neal spoke as Emma tried to calm her emotions as Isabel had turned and cast a look of concern before turning back around to answer a question. Emma had been surprised on the plane when she had told Mr. Gold to calm down, that everything was going to be alright.

Magic wasn't supposed to outside of Storybrooke but this girl seemed to still be able to pick up on strong emotions. Emma had wondered if that had anything to do with the girl being born in this world and not where she had been born.

"Neal just leave it alone." Emma breathed as they finally reached the pizza place. They'd bought a large pie and just ended up eating it at the restaurant. The experience had been slightly tense but Isabel and Henry had kept the conversation flowing and even getting a few laughs from everyone before the meal was over.

"Well people are always going to claim their pizza is the best, but it's really a matter of people's tastes." Isabel responded to Henry's question as they were all walking into the entry way of Neal's building.

"That's true but what I don't—"

"Get out of the way!" Emma shouted as a man leaped from the shadows and attacked Gold.

"My revenge is complete Crocodile." The man hissed as Emma grabbed a trashcan that was in the hall and hit the man over the head effectively knocking him out. Neal was holding his father as Isabel and Henry looked at the man who was now unconscious as Emma and Neal were dealing with Gold.

"Is he going to be alright?" Henry asked stepping forward as Mr. Gold glared at Henry but didn't say anything.

"We need to get him back to Storybrooke and fast." Emma breathed as Isabel looked down at the pirate and asked, "Anyone know how to navigate a boat?"

"I uh, I do." Neal said as they all looked at him kind of surprised.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the people who commented and told me to stop saying that I am not a good writer! I appreciated that and it made my day! As for the concerns of Neal, he won't play too much of a major factor in this story but he does have a part...obviously...anyways, I hope that you are still enjoying this and yeah thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Conversations at Sea

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of OUAT. **

* * *

Isabel sat on the edge of the ship looking out at the vast ocean as Neal let Henry steer with his help. This was her first time out at sea, and well her first time on a pirate ship too, it was pretty cool even considering the circumstances.

"How's Mr. Gold holding up?" Isabel asked feeling that someone was behind her and knowing it had to be Emma.

"Not doing so well, there was poison in the blade." Emma breathed as she looked at Isabel who was holding onto rope to keep her steady from the constantly rocking boat.

"What did your parents and my mom say about the whole Cora thing?" Isabel asked not taking her eyes off the water.

"Snow and David told me that Cora killed someone, an old woman from Snow's past, and that your mom and Cora have the dagger." Emma breathed honestly wondering how Isabel would take the news.

"Did Cora really kill her or did my mom?" Isabel turned this time to look at Emma.

"Snow said that Cora told Regina to do it, but Regina refused using Henry as an excuse but she didn't help to stop her mom." Emma explained as Isabel knew that Emma was telling her the truth.

"She did the right thing." Isabel spoke as Emma looked at her confused slightly. "From what I have been told my grandmother is a very smart and cunning woman. Had my mom tried to help it would have blown her cover."

"I know." Emma agreed as Isabel didn't look away yet.

"You care for my mom." It wasn't a question and Emma knew it wasn't. "Since when?"

"The day I saved her from the fire, it was shortly after Graham had died. I was going to leave her in the building. I did leave, but then I came back. I told her I came back because it was what good people do, but honestly I couldn't leave her in there to die. That night I realized I cared about what happened to your mom, to Henry's mom." Emma ran her hand through her hair as the wind whipped it right back into her face.

"After I realized that, I saw glimpses of the _real_ Regina, not Madame Mayor or when the curse broke the Evil Queen, but Regina, Henry's mother." That warmth was there again and Isabel smiled, she knew not to ask about when Emma fell in love with her mother because the woman probably didn't even realize it herself yet. But she would, they both would.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Sharing that with me, for being honest with me, I know talking about your feelings is difficult for you." Isabel teased as Emma pinched the girl who laughed out in response.

"Could you maybe not sit off the edge of the ship?" Emma asked seriously as she lifted up her jacket to show Emma a rope that was tied around her middle.

"I'm not stupid Emma, besides, my arm is through the rope ladder thing, so I am extra safe." Isabel smiled as Emma looked at her rolling her eyes with a smile. She was as stubborn as her mother.

"So you grew up with her?" Neal asked his son as Henry was watching the interaction between his sister and blonde mother with interest.

"Until I was two," Henry said as Neal looked at him waiting for an explanation. "She was kidnapped, she hasn't told me much about it since she came back a month ago, but I hear her cry sometimes in the middle of the night before she goes into our mom's room. I know she was with a horrible man for a few years, who did bad things to her. She doesn't talk about that, well not with me, I think she thinks I'll look at her differently."

Neal looked over at the daughter of the Evil Queen, she'd been taken from the Queen and given almost a worse fate it seemed. "Mom and me would talk about her on her birthday and the anniversary of when she was taken. Mom never let me forget her, she would tell me different stories about the two almost three years we had together. Sometimes we would talk about 'what ifs' but those were hard on both of us."

"The Evi—Regina, she was a good parent?"

"She _is_ a good parent." Henry corrected as Neal could hear the fierce protection of his other mother in is voice. "I've always known that, even when I continued to call her the Evil Queen. She hasn't been that woman for a long time, I know that, Isabel knows that and so does Emma." Neal could tell that was the end of the conversation and the end of any discussion about his other mother and her parenting skills. Looking out to the horizon Neal breathed a little easier, he could see land.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one day because the reviews just made me so super happy! Enjoy! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Unexpected Savior

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of OUAT. **

* * *

Isabel had refused to go with Ruby and now she was in Gold's shop as Emma was magically protecting the shop from her grandmother and mom. Isabel looked at Gold from the door as he'd just finished talking to Snow who was looking at a candle with conflicted emotions.

"You really believe that you are going to die don't you?" Isabel asked when Snow took the candle and left out the back door.

"What's it to you child?" Gold nearly sneered as she shrugged.

"This is the most time I've spent with you Rumpelstiltskin, I've heard stories about you."

"Excuse me if I don't jump for joy for a little girl knowing tales about me." Isabel stepped forward as she felt the barrier break. "Well, if the wound doesn't kill me, your grandmother will." Gold breathed as she looked at the man.

"What if Snow uses the candle, will you live then?"

"I don't the Princess could do it, but if she did, yes Isabel I would live." Gold answered as Isabel stepped forward.

"And Cora would die? A life for a life?" Isabel asked as Gold looked at her a brow raising as he nodded.

"You're no stranger to death my dearie." Gold pointed out as she didn't deny it.

"I've killed before, yes." Isabel swallowed as Gold looked at her curiously.

"Care to share?" Isabel didn't say anything for the moment.

"I just wanted the bad things to stop, and my magic protected me."

"By killing?" Isabel nodded swallowing hard.

"I could heal you." She whispered looking at the wound as Gold looked at her.

"You? The Evil Queen's daughter, is capable of healing?" Isabel smiled slightly and nodded.

"I've only done it once before, by accident, my foster brother had gotten a really bad burn from the stove, and I somehow healed him." Isabel explained as Gold looked at her.

"It seems your magic does a lot of accidental things, but why would you do that for me dearie?"

"Because you're Henry's Grandfather, and family is family." Isabel explained as they looked back to the door at a noise that got their attention.

"I am not related to you."

"You're related to Henry and Henry is my brother. So I see you as my grandfather also." Isabel looked at him as he was about to say something only to have the door burst open.

"My dear Rumpelstiltskin," Cora spoke as Isabel turned around and looked at her grandmother who blinked as she looked at the girl carefully. "Who are you my dear?"

"Isabel, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Henry!" Regina gasped looking at her daughter, she had figured she was safe with Henry who was with Ruby. That had been the plan, Cora wasn't supposed to see her, wasn't supposed to know that she existed.

"Isabel?" Cora looked from her daughter to the girl in front of her. "You were going to keep my granddaughter from me Regina? She is your biological child, who is her father?" Cora asked looking back her daughter who didn't say anything.

"Are you going to kill him?" Isabel asked as she put a hand on Gold's arm as Cora was about to answer only to feel a tug where her heart should be.

"Regina, someone has my heart." Cora spoke as Regina looked at her daughter who was looking at her grandmother.

"Where is Snow?" Regina asked as Isabel looked out the back door.

"She went out that way." Isabel spoke as Regina looked at her.

"I am not going to hurt her Regina, please go retrieve my heart before the woman does something to it." Regina looked to her mother momentarily as Isabel gave her mom a smile.

"It will be alright mom, go get Grandma Cora's heart." Isabel said as Regina let out a heavy sigh before wrapping her magic around her and disappearing. Cora looked to Isabel and Rumpelstiltskin before pulling out the dagger.

"You're dying." Cora said as she looked at the disappearing letters.

"Poison tends to do that Grandma." Isabel pointed out as Gold smirked at the girl's spunk.

"The pirate poisoned you, that is rather unfortunate. If I impale you now, your powers will—" Cora stopped talking as Isabel turned her attention from her grandmother to Rumpelstiltskin. She placed all her focus on healing him. Nothing happened as she placed both hands over the wound. She could do this, she needed to do this, _for Henry_.

Isabel's eyes widened as her hands began to glow as soft violet color. She put all her focus on healing the man who was Henry's grandfather. She focused on the love she had for Henry, the love that Henry had for his family, _all _of his family. She thought about the new memories she was making as his older sister, the memories that she, Henry, Regina and even Emma were making as a family.

She thought about the family game night the other week. They'd decided to play the Game of Life because it was her favorite. She smiled as she remembered the look on Regina's face when Emma had placed a pink person in her car when Emma had landed on the get married spot.

_"What? It's us, and then in a few spots I am going to land on a girl, that will be Izzie, then will come Henry and it will complete our little family."_ Emma had said simply as her mom looked like she was about to burst out in tears until Henry had asked what if Emma lands on more kids after that.

Emma had just shrugged and said it better be twins, because she'd always wanted twins. Emma hadn't landed on twins but Regina had which had both her and Henry laughing because it was the first thing Regina had landed on after getting married. Henry had said it was a sign as she had laughed out while their mom had muttered something under her breath that had them all laughing at the former Evil Queen.

Cora watched mesmerized by her granddaughter before looking down at the dagger as the letters reappeared. Cora stared at the dagger amazed by what she was seeing as Isabel finished she turned and watched the woman closely. She needed to get the dagger from her grandmother. It didn't belong to her, she could use her magic, but wouldn't Cora be expecting that? Couldn't Cora just do the same, it would be a never ending cycle.

"Give me the dagger." Isabel spoke keeping her voice steady as she felt lightheaded from the use of magic she'd just done.

Gold looked at the healed wound where only a light scar remained as he breathed easier and he felt extremely warm. This young girl had healed him with barely any magical guidance, she had overwhelmed him with warmth and love. He looked at Isabel's profile as her focus was on Cora. He'd saw her memories when she healed him, they were recent memories of her return of a time she'd spent with the savior, the queen and her brother.

Rumpelstiltskin could remember the last time he'd felt that kind of warmth and love. It was when he'd held his son for the first time.

"You have light magic?" Cora breathed as Isabel shrugged.

"I've healed only once before, it was an accident." Isabel explained as Cora looked to the dagger and then back at the girl.

"I want his power." Cora spoke as she stepped forward.

"Why?"

"Power is everything my dear granddaughter, hasn't Regina taught you that?" Cora asked as she now stood in front of Isabel and looked down at Rumpelstiltskin who was still recovering from the girl's magic coursing through him.

"Power isn't everything, family, love, joyous moments are everything." Isabel spoke with a fierce determination as Cora turned to laugh at the naiveté of the girl's statement but stopped seeing the fierce look.

"Ok Isabel, I will bite, tell me why you think this." Cora watched the emotions play across Isabel's face momentarily.

"I was lost for a little." Isabel whispered as Cora raised a brow completely focusing on her words. "It wasn't the thought of power that kept me from losing myself, but thinking about my family, the love I had for them and the love they had for me. The happy memories that we shared, had I thought about power, had I been trained to think about power Grandma, I would have lost myself, I would have lost everything about me and that man—that man would have just begun to do horrible things to me." Isabel hiccupped that last part as Cora was about to say something but stopped as she felt something be thrust into her.

"M-my heart," Cora stammered as she turned and looked at Regina who had tears in her eyes. "R-regina, you—you did this?" Cora asked knowing the answer as she dropped the dagger and felt herself falling forward. Regina caught her and shouted out to her as Isabel picked up the dagger and handed it to Mr. Gold.

"Regina wait don't!" Snow surged into the room with tears in her eyes.

"This would have been enough, _you_ would have been enough." Cora whispered as her eyes closed.

"Mother," Regina whimpered out as Isabel kneeled down and touched her grandmother's chest.

"It's still beating." Isabel whispered as Regina placed her hand over her daughters and could feel the steady beats of her mother's heart.

"What did you do?" Regina snapped looking back at Snow who was now accompanied by David, Emma, and Neal.

"I-I didn't m-mean to, the c-candle, I was just trying to protect my family." Snow stammered out as Isabel looked to Emma who was staring at Regina.

"The candle's dark magic was canceled the moment Isabel here healed me." Gold spoke sitting up and closing his shirt as everyone looked to him before looking at Isabel.

"She did what?" Neal asked stepping forward looking at his father.

"She used her magic and healed me."

"You couldn't think to do that when we were on the ship?" Neal nearly snapped as Isabel looked at the hardwood floor not wanting to meet his gaze.

"I-I didn't think that I could do it. I'd only ever healed once before and it was an accident." Isabel swallowed as she felt a hand under her cheek that pulled her to look at her mother.

"You did a wonderful job sweet Dove, you may have just saved your grandmother."

"We should get her to the hospital and deal with all this after." Emma spoke as Regina looked to the savior and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: So I kind of want to make Rumple Regina's real father and explore the Cora/Rumple thing and have Belle and Ruby together, but I don't know. What do you think? Also, have a happy and safe Halloween! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Going Home

**Some fluffiness in this chapter and the next one! :)**

* * *

Three days, that's how long it'd been since the fiasco in Gold's shop. Three days since Cora had got her heart back, and three days she'd been in a coma and unresponsive. Isabel exhaled sadly looking at the older woman from outside of the room.

Cora was under constant observation by the hospital staff when Regina was not in the room with her. "Do you think she'll still be evil?" Isabel jumped slightly at the question not realizing that her brother had shown up.

"I don't know Henry." Isabel said as they stood there watching their brunette mother. "I'm worried about mom though." Henry nodded in agreement.

"You would think she wouldn't care—"

"The woman is still her mom." Isabel interrupted as Henry didn't say anything for a moment.

"So what are you going to do with the favor that Rumpelstiltskin owes you?" Isabel blinked looking at him as he didn't look away from the two sleeping people in the room.

"He doesn't owe me anything, I didn't save him so he could owe me Henry."

"Then why save him? He is called _The Dark One._" Henry asked looking at her.

"Because he is your grandfather, because he's your family, you should get the chance to know him."

"He isn't my family, yeah he's Neal's father but that doesn't automatically mean I'll accept him as my grandfather. Are you going to accept Cora as your grandmother even though she would have killed you to get to Gold?"

"She _is_ my grandmother, so I don't see why not. Everyone has their reasons, but are you going to start calling Neal _dad_?" Isabel asked wrinkling her nose at the word as Henry shrugged.

"I've always wanted to meet him, to know him, since I found out that I was adopted. But like you said, there is a reason that Emma lied to me about him. I am not sure I will ever call him dad, but he's my father and he wants to get to know me." Henry rambled as Isabel nodded at the ramblings.

"Do you think mom will be okay?" Isabel breathed after a moment as Henry looked in at his brunette mother who was sitting down in a chair with her head on the bed holding Cora's hand and sleeping. She'd been in the room for two hours doing some sort of magic until she passed out from exhaustion.

"Kids?" Henry and Isabel turned and looked at Emma who was standing behind them with what looked like take-out from Granny's.

"Hey Emma," they chorused walking toward her as she gave them a small smile.

"Any change?" Emma asks as they sit down in the small waiting area and Emma starts handing them wrapped up food.

"Not since the last time you asked, do you think Cora is going to die?" Henry asked unwrapping his burger and taking a bite looking at Emma.

"I don't know kid, like your mom and Gold have said, magic works differently here, she hasn't had her heart for a very long time, only time will tell." Emma shrugged as Isabel looked down at her chicken sandwich not feeling too hungry all the sudden. It'd been three days of school food and Granny's take-out. Not that she didn't mind, but it was the same thing nearly every day. She wanted a home cooked meal.

Emma had offered to take them to the manor and stay with them but both her and Henry wanted to say with Regina. Emma would force them to leave and take showers and they would eat at home, but it would just be take-out. Emma had offered to cook but it was just more convenient to order out.

"You need to make her come home. She is exhausting herself to the point of passing out, she is going to hurt herself trying to bring back a woman who may not even be able to be saved." Isabel forced herself to take a bite of her food before looking at Emma who was eating a fry and looking towards Cora's room.

"She's been using magic the entire time?" Emma asked on a defeated sigh as both Henry and Isabel nodded. "I'll be right back." Emma put her food on the small coffee table that was littered with magazines and walked towards Cora's room.

Walking into the room Emma frowned as she saw Regina's sleeping form. Walking over to her Emma placed a hand on her back and whispered her name. "Regina?" The brunette jumped at the sudden intrusion. Turning around she looked at Emma who had a tired expression on her features. "Izzie and Henry are worried about you." Emma spoke softly as Regina looked at her in daze, she'd passed out from exhaustion at some point. "I'm worried about you."

"I can't just let her stay like this she's—" Emma shook her head stopping whatever Regina was going to say.

"Regina you are a mother, those kids out there have eaten nothing but Granny's for the past three days. They are worried about you when it should be the other way around. An eleven and fourteen year old shouldn't be worried about their adult mother. That is not how it works Regina. Cora has around the clock surveillance even when you are here. If you leave and take care of your children you will be notified when she wakes up. So stop sulking and go take care of yourself and those kids!" Emma let out a breath as Regina looked at her wide eyed before looking out the glass to where Henry and Isabel were sitting and eating.

They looked exhausted, probably from not sleeping in beds but in this room on the uncomfortable chairs. Emma was right, she is a mother, and her children should come first. They weren't sure when or even if Cora was ever going to wake up, she needed to take care of her family.

"I'm sorry Emma." Regina breathed her voice still laced with sleep much to her annoyance. Emma's expression softened as she looked at the exhausted former queen.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, but let's get them home. We all could use a good night sleep." Emma smiled as she offered her hand to Regina who nodded and took it as she stood up.

"Thank you," Regina looked into Emma's tired green eyes as she smiled back at her.

"You're welcome but it was Isabel that got me to come in here, she is very worried about you." Emma gave a sad smile as Regina took in a deep breath and let it out. "Don't even think about it Regina." Emma reprimanded as Regina raised a brow in question. "You're a great mother, you just got distracted, and it's allowed to happen. You have magical powers but you are still human and humans are flawed." Emma explained as Regina gave her a small smile.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you Regina," was all Emma said before squeezing Regina's hand and letting go to turn around and walk back into the ICU's waiting area. Regina watched her with a small smile before straightening out her clothes and following after it. It was time to go home and take care of Henry and Isabel.

* * *

**A/N: So in response to some of the guest reviews, Isabel was five when she was taken. She was with the kidnapper for 2 years. Does that clarify that? Also, with the way I have been writing, I don't think a Belle/Ruby relationship will really be explored, but we will see what happens. Thank you to everyone who commented! It is extremely helpful to have your input and know what you are thinking! Hope I continue to keep your interest with this fic! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Brunch

**Some more fluffiness for this chapter!**

* * *

Regina stretched out her body as she slowly and lazily allowed herself to wake up. She felt rested and better than she had in days. Blinking she looked at her nightstand trying to clear her vision. It was nearing noon. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept until noon, thinking about it, she wasn't sure that it had ever happened before.

Stretching out once more Regina stopped as something caught her attention. Someone was cooking and it smelled delicious. Getting up Regina grabbed one of her robes and headed towards the kitchen. "I told you I could cook." Emma's voice rang out as Regina couldn't help but smile.

"We never said you couldn't Ma, we just were, you know, enjoying Granny's food." Henry stumbled over his words as Isabel laughed out and Emma turned and glared at him from the stove.

"Izzie did you think that I couldn't cook?" Emma asked as Isabel picked up her cup of orange juice and took a long sip to ignore the question. "Losers." Emma muttered turning back to the pancakes as Henry and Isabel laughed once more. Regina thought it looked wholly domestic and she took comfort in it. They looked rested and a lot better than they had last night.

"When do you think mom will get up?" Isabel asked as Henry shrugged.

"I think this is the latest she's ever slept."

"Well if she isn't down here by the time I finish these eggs the two of you can go jump on her to wake her up." Emma said not turning around as Regina raised a brow at the suggestion.

"Why not just take her breakfast in bed?" Henry suggested.

"Yeah right, like your mom would eat in her room let alone in her bed!" Emma laughed out as Isabel and Henry nodded in agreement with chuckles.

"You make it sound like I am a stick in the mud Miss Swan." Regina commented walking into the room as the three turned to look at her not even embarrassed by their comments. Regina took the moment to walk over to the coffee pot and pour herself a cup.

"Well it the twig sticks." Emma smirked with a wink as Regina rolled her eyes before walking over to the island where Henry and Isabel were sitting.

"At least the children don't doubt my cooking skills." Regina shot back as Emma placed her hand over her heart like she was wounded.

"_Your Majesty_ that hurts." Emma breathed dramatically as they all laughed out.

"The hospital called about Grandma, there is still no change." Isabel said as Regina sat on the bar stool across from her children.

"I wanted to apologize to the both of you for the neglect the past few days." Regina breathed out as they both simultaneously reached out and grab her hands.

"Mom, it's ok, she's your mom, you were worried about her, but we were worried about you." Isabel pointed out as Regina looked between both of her children.

"Besides, mom, we had Emma, she took care of us. What's the point of having two mom's if one can't take a break for a few days?" Henry added as Isabel and Emma laughed.

"Even if they didn't think that I could cook." Emma grumbled making everyone laugh at the comment.

"Ma, I have never seen you make anything. Grandma was always cooking and when you did cook it was Easy Mac and microwavable foods." Henry pointed out as Emma shrugged.

"What? Those are good meals and they are easy. So I am lazy, sue me kid." Emma shrugged as she turned off the burner and began to even out portions.

"But mom, it's ok, we understand, we were just worried about you."

"Yeah, you were kind of like a zombie." Henry frowned slightly at the memory as Regina flinched.

"The two of you don't have to worry about me anymore, I am going to be alright." Regina smiled as she squeezed both of their hands in reassurance as they all shared a smile.

"Regina, how many pancakes do you want?" Emma asked feeling the moment had been shared long enough.

"Um, two is fine, thank you." Regina said as Emma nodded turning back to the plates. A moment later Emma turned and set down Isabel and Henry's plates in front of them before turning to retrieve Regina's. Regina looked at the food and smiled it looked delicious, and if she was being honest she was surprised that Emma could cook.

Looking at her children she smirked before grabbing the syrup, her utensils, and her plate and left the kitchen heading into the living room. She heard the three of them say something before she heard the shuffling. Sitting down on the couch she smiled as they followed her with amused expressions.

"She's trying to show us that she isn't a stick in the mud." Emma pointed out taking the seat next to Regina who just smiled.

For the duration of brunch they'd found a movie on _TNT_ and watched it together. Emma had taken their plates to the kitchen when they'd all finished about an hour ago. Regina felt content, peaceful as she looked at her children curled together on the other end of the couch sleeping.

"What time were they up?" Regina asked as the credits began to roll on one part of the screen as another movie started to play.

"Knowing those two? Probably the crack of dawn, they were up when I got up ten." Emma pointed out looking at Regina who smiled.

"Thank you for brunch, it was delicious Emma."

"It was nothing, really, you needed the rest." Emma brushed off the compliment as Regina reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"It was something Emma, don't brush it off, you were there for them these past three days when I—"

"Regina, stop, seriously. The woman is your mother, maybe not the best mother seeing as how she didn't have her heart, but your mother nonetheless. But like Henry said, what's the point of co-parenting if one of isn't allowed to conk out every once in a while?" Emma shrugged squeezing Regina's hand in reassurance as Regina raised a brow.

"I am very sure that Henry did not say 'conk' and Isabel isn't your daughter, but you still—" Emma let out a frustrated breath and leaned forward pushing her lips to Regina's silencing her. The kiss was soft and warm, nearly everything Emma thought it would be. Pulling apart Emma looked into surprised cocoa eyes.

"They are my family, _you_ are my family and I would do anything for any of you. Isabel might not be my daughter biologically but I still see her as my daughter. So stop with the self-deprecation and just accept it, because I am not going anywhere." Emma breathed as Regina smiled with a nod turning her head back to the TV to watch the new movie. She didn't let go of Emma's hand even when Isabel and Henry had woken up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Hospital Admissions

**Oi! Enjoy!**

* * *

Antony Gold or Rumpelstiltskin looked at Cora Mills as she lay in the hospital bed. Focusing his magic he snapped his fingers and she stirred slightly. A few moments later she opened her eyes rapidly blinking to focus her eyes.

She looked at Gold who gave her a small smile walking to the table and pouring a cup of water for her. Cora just watched him as he walked over to her and handed her the water. "Poison?" Her voice was wispy as he chuckled slightly.

"No dearie it is just water, but we both know you won't live long with your heart." Gold pointed out as she took a few sips.

"Yes, maybe a day at most, I can feel the darkness already taking over." Cora breathed as Gold looked at her sadly.

"You could ask your granddaughter, she is quite the powerful little witch." Gold pointed out placing a hand where his scar was.

"Maybe it is better like this, I have hurt too many people for too many years." Gold didn't say anything as he touched her forearm. "I can feel the love I have for you, still as strong as the day I removed my heart." It was a whisper of a confession that had Rumpelstiltskin smiling.

"I was angry at you for so many years for choosing _him,_ choosing _Henry_." Gold sneered as Cora gave a small chuckle before taking another sip of the room temperature liquid.

"I never loved him and I guess I paid for that because nearly every day I had a reminder of you. A small reminder of what I gave up, a reminder of the happiness we could have had." Cora breathed as Gold looked at her slightly puzzled. "Regina," Cora whispered out. "She _is_ your daughter."

"What?"

"Regina she is _our_ child. I found out I was pregnant the day after I gave you my heart." Gold stared at her disbelieving the words she spoke.

"You lie." He nearly hisses as she laughs out.

"I am on my death bed Rumple, what do I have to lie about?" It was a dry humor to her words but a seriousness that Gold couldn't shake.

"She doesn't know?"

"No, she hasn't a clue, I let her foolishly believe that weak man was her father." Cora breathes taking another sip of the water.

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"I knew that you would have claimed her, you would have wanted to raise her. At the time I wanted her to have what I didn't, I wanted her to have power, to be loved by all, to be a Queen." Cora spoke as Gold didn't say anything.

"I was in love with you, I would have done anything for you Rumple. I made a choice, and looking back on it, maybe it wasn't the right one, but I made it."

"I used her, my own daughter, in a plot to get back my son. It is ironic in some sense." Gold reflected as he looked at Cora. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know." Cora whispered not meeting his eyes.

"I will, if you don't."

"Maybe that is why I am telling you. So you can right my wrongs done to our daughter. Protect her with the trials that she may face."

"She is a grown woman Cora."

"That may be but there is something coming Rumple, something that has to do with her daughter, our granddaughter. You must protect them, we owe Regina that for the hardships we've caused her." Gold didn't say anything as he thought about the things in the past.

It was a constant one-upping match between them in the past. He'd take something of hers, she would do the same in return. Until she'd taken Belle, he'd thought for sure the woman had left him for good. Only to find that Regina had her in a stasis here, so he'd tried to kill her, his daughter. The thought disgusted him, there were signs, he should have known.

Regina was a natural at magic, her magic flowed freely even if it was limited by her hatred and desire for revenge. She had the potential to be great, better than her wicked sister.

"How do you know that something is coming for Isabel?" Gold decided to ask.

"I could feel it when she used her magic to heal you. That amount of magic use, it called out to something or someone. She is being pursued by outside forces and they are strong." Cora explained as a nurse caught her eye. The woman was in shock as she momentarily stared.

"We have company." Cora muttered just as the woman walked in and began to check her vitals.

"I will inform _our_ daughter that you are awake and of your _condition_." Gold spoke as Cora nodded beginning to feel annoyed at the woman as she wrapped something around her arm and put something on her finger that made a machine beep obnoxiously.

"Protect them Rumple." Cora whispered as he turned around to leave but nodded to let her know that he'd heard her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors. Also, I like the idea of Gold's first name being Antony. So I made it so. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I was on the edge about this one and the next one that will be up in a few days! Thanks for continuing to stick with it and enjoy it! **


	11. Chapter 11 - Goodbye

**This chapter turned out differently than what I initially had in mind...  
The song Hearts without Chains by **Ellie Goulding** came on when I was writing this...  
Semi-relevant... anyways enjoy! :)**

* * *

Regina tired to even out her breathing as she sat on couch in her home office. Her mother didn't have long to live, so why was she sitting here? Why was she not on her way to the hospital? Cora only had a few hours left, she should be with her mother, so why was she here with Rumpelstiltskin?

"This must please you." Regina found herself saying as she looked up from her hands and at the man before her.

"Contrary to what you believe _Regina_, your mother and I have a complicated past. Not one of complete loathing as you may be thinking." Gold breathed looking at her. She resembled Cora more than him. But he could see it, the combination of both he and Cora. All this time he'd manipulated her, fueled the hate inside of her. A small part wonders if it would have been different had he known who she was to him.

Yes. She is his daughter, he would have protected her from the harsh realities of the world, he would have eased her into them. She would have used magic to protect herself and not for revenge. She would have never been on the path of revenge. Everything would have been different, but he can't dwell on that, not now.

"I do appreciate you telling me the news in person Rumpelstiltskin." Regina looked defeated, but well rested, domesticity agreed with her.

"Yes well I felt that it would be better if _I _told you. I will show myself out now, take care _Regina_." Regina didn't move and didn't say anything as Gold left. A few hours, that is all Cora had.

"Momma?" Regina looked toward the door and saw Isabel peaking through.

"How much did you hear?" Regina asked as Isabel stepped in with Henry following her.

"Nothing, Gold sent us in." Henry supplied as both he and Isabel sat down on the side of her.

"The darkness is killing her, it is overwhelming her heart and she doesn't have much longer." Regina breathed on a sigh as they both took one of her hands.

"Then you should go see her." Emma spoke from door as the three looked up at her. "I'll stay here with the kids, go see her."

"I ca—"

"Go mom, Emma isn't going to burn down the house, we all know she can cook." Henry smiled as Emma sent him a playful glare and Regina chuckled.

"Thank you, I will return in a little bit."

* * *

"I can sense your magic Regina." Cora spoke not opening her eyes as Regina took a quiet step into the room. "I have lost the feeling from the waist down, it's quite a sensation." Cora breathed opening her eyes to look at her daughter. "You would have been enough Regina, I know that it may seem too late, but you would have been enough."

She couldn't say anything, she wanted to say much. She wanted to yell, scream, but upset, hate the woman lying on the bed before her but she couldn't. The years she had to endure the woman's heartlessness, the whippings, the constant magical bindings, and the killing of her _First Love_. Yet, she still couldn't bring herself to hate the woman who raised her. Was this some sort of sick joke, just some cruel joke that she couldn't even hate her mother?

"I-I want to hate you, I want to feel s-something other than this sadness that I have in me." Her voice trembled with the promise of tears but she refused to let them fall. This woman had saw her cry too much, she wouldn't do it now, wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Regina," Cora breathed out on a shaky sigh. "I am feeling so much with this wicked heart of mine. I have so many regrets, most of them pertaining to you. I wanted you to have the life that I didn't. And you did before I forced you to marry the king. Somewhere along the way I lost sight of what was important, the need for power clouded my sight. Clouded the fact that you were perfect in every way I could have hoped for. And I am so sorry Regina, for all the hurt that I caused you in your life. If there was time, if it could be stopped, I would try to make it up to you."

If someone would have told her, she would have never believed it, but Cora Mills, the Queen of Hearts was not only apologizing but crying. Regina walked forward allowing her own tears to fall. Reaching the bed she leaned down and hugged her mother. They held on to one another knowing this would be the only moment like this that they would get.

Pulling back Regina looked at her mother who smiled as she reached up and wiped her tears away. "I wish we had more time, I wish I could have the chance to be a better mother to you and a proper grandmother to your children." Cora breathed as Regina nodded with a sniffle causing her to laugh slightly.

"We are both a blubbering mess mother." Regina pointed out as she sat back on the chair that was on the side of the bed.

"Yes, yes we are." Cora agreed with a smile.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Regina asked wiping at her eyes as Cora shook her head gravely.

"Rumple and I know that my heart has been out of me for too long, the darkness that has been in me is too much for it to handle. I always knew I had a weak heart, it was one of the reasons I removed it. I couldn't love and want power at the same time." Cora explained as Regina nodded. "I-I have to tell you something, a-about your father." Regina looked at Cora slightly confused.

"What about daddy?" Regina watched as Cora swallowed slowly.

"Henry he was—Henry wasn't your father, Regina. Not biologically." Regina blinked not sure if she heard her correctly. Regina stared at Cora and saw that her lips were moving but all she heard was white noise. Who could her father be? Why would she allow her to think that he was her biological father? This didn't make any sense.

"Why now?" Regina suddenly interrupted whatever her mother was saying.

"I don't know, I didn't plan on telling you, it just seemed like the right thing to do. I uh, just told him also. He didn't know either, but I've asked him to protect you and your family." Regina looked down at her hands taking in the information. _I just told him…asked him to protect you…_ the words rang in her ears as she looked up the pieces connecting in her head.

"R-rumpelstiltskin," Regina stuttered as Cora nodded. "You lie mother!" Regina breathed as Cora shook her head.

"I was once in love with him, I guess I still am now that I have my heart back. We had an affair before I was married to Henry, and we continued it until I made a choice that I wanted power and not love. I gave him my heart and shortly after I found out that I was pregnant with you. I knew in my heart that Henry was not your father. It was confirmed when you were three years old and used magic for the first time." Regina blinked at hearing this, she had always thought the first time she used magic was when Gold had taught her.

"I bound it, but the spell vanished when you sent me to Wonderland allowing you to practice it. Grow with it." Cora explained as Regina leaned back in the chair taking in the information. "I don't have much time, but there is something coming for your little girl. She is a very powerful magic user, when she healed Gold, it called out so something. I have the feeling that they are going to answer, and very soon."

"Mother what do you mean? Why are you suddenly—"

"You need to be ready dear, you are strong enough to handle it. Maybe not alone, but I know you are strong, you are the daughter of the Queen of Heart and the Dark One after all. I know you can handle it." Cora spoke as she was blinking rapidly to stay awake. "I love you Regina, don't ever question that. I'm feeling rather tired now, I am going to sleep now." Cora spoke on a breath as she closed her eyes. Regina stood up and grabbed her mother's hand calling out to her as the heart monitor seemed to slowly crescendo into one sound, no longer a steady beep.

* * *

**A/N: Well...what did you think? Hope you kind of enjoyed it! My original plan wasn't to kill off Cora but it just happened as I continued to write. Any spelling and grammatical errors are all me! **


	12. Chapter 12 - Hanging Around

**Some sibling time! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabel looked down at the base of the tree where Henry was reading his _Once Upon a Time_ book. Securing herself she made sure to hook her legs around the branch as she allowed her body to drop. She was looking at Henry who was now upside down to her.

"Can I help you?" He asked raising a brow so much like their brunette mother Isabel smiled momentarily.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Isabel asked swinging her arms, the motion feeling odd in her current position. "I mean, I feel like we should be with her today, she is putting Grandma Cora to rest."

"Yeah, but I think this is something she needs to do herself, and mom's a survivor Izzie. She's endured a lot in her life, you opened my eyes to that and even if Grandma Cora wasn't the best person, I think mom will be ok. Besides she has Ma." Henry shrugged as Isabel nodded liking the sensation that the movement caused.

"Yeah, you've got a point there, and I see you've noticed that too?" Isabel smirked as Henry closed his book giving his sister is full attention.

"They were holding hands and smiling goofily at one another Iz, you'd have to be deaf and blind not to notice Izzie."

"This is true, I think mom might have giggled at one point. So you think they are in a secret relationship?" Isabel blinked as spots started to form in front of her. "Uh, before you answer that want to give me a push forward? I am getting light headed and tunnel vision." Isabel asked as Henry laughed and stood up to help Isabel.

"I don't think it's gotten that far, but something has changed between them." Henry pointed out as Isabel sat up on the branch getting her bearings back.

"Once again, this is true, should we try to get them to go on a date?"

"What do you mean?" Henry sat back down looking up at her.

"Like the movie parent trap? You ever see it?"

"Yeah, once I think, when I was younger, the two twins get their parents back together?" Isabel nodded as she jumped down from the branch and walked closer to Henry before sitting down in the grass.

"Yeah, like, we can have them take us to some sort of outing then we like ditch them. Or we could plan something and then say we both have a lot of homework and just have them go." Henry's eyes widened at the possibilities as a smirk formed on his lips.

"You are devious!"

"Well I am a politician's and former Evil Queen's daughter!" She winked as he shook his head.

"I like the second one though, but we will have to make something up about a final school project since it is so close to summer."

"Yeah, well I can call Miranda um, Merida and you can call Nicholas. We can have them corroborate our stories." Isabel thought momentarily about the plan.

"We make reservations for two at Tiana's Place, it is nice for a date." Henry supplied as Isabel nodded.

"That's perfect! We should make it for this weekend! Friday! We can make it seem like we want to go on a family dinner then say we forgot that Nicholas and Merida were coming over 'cause we both have projects to do!" Isabel exclaimed as Henry chuckled at his sister's excitement.

"Won't that seem a little suspicious though?" Isabel's face scrunched up as she thought making Henry chuckle as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, yeah it would be very suspicious, um, we can say that you are going over to Nicholas' house and Merida is coming over. It will seem less suspicious if one of us leaves."

"Why can't you go over to Merida's and Nicholas come over?"

"Uh, cause you're eleven and I'm fourteen. I can stay at home by myself, you and Nicholas can't." Isabel stuck her tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes.

"In theory he is like in his thirties, almost forty." Isabel rolled her eyes this time.

"Still only eleven in looks and mentality, besides, you're not really going over to Nicholas' we are just saying that. We are going to be at home, maybe order a pizza and watch a movie or two." Isabel explained as Henry smirked and high fived her.

"This is going to be epic!"

* * *

**A/N: I have like three chapters after this one typed up already and you guys make me want to post them all at once cause the reviews just make me so happy to know that you are enjoying this story! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Comfort

**A bit of fluff, I think! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma sat outside the Mills Mausoleum waiting for Regina. She didn't want Regina to be alone and felt compelled to be with her as she laid her mother to rest. She'd been at the station and figured that nothing was going happen in the sleepy town. If it did, she'd forwarded the calls to her cell phone in case something did happen.

"Emma?" Regina looked at the blonde's back surprised.

"Oh, hi." Emma gave her a goofy smile as she turned her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"No one should be alone when a family member passes on." Emma breathed turning to look out at the graveyard. "Are these empty graves?" Emma asked as Regina looked out on the graveyard before sitting next to Emma.

"I honestly have no idea, I wasn't really big on the details of the curse, besides the part that dealt with my _happy ending_."

"I guess that makes sense, so how are you holding up?" Emma looked at her taking her hand in hers.

"My mother told me some pretty earth shattering things before she died." Regina breathed as Emma squeezed her hand urging her to continuing and offering her silent support. "Gold is my father." Regina couldn't look at Emma when she told her but she didn't her flinch at the news.

"That's…actually kind of gross." Emma laughed out as Regina looked at her surprised only to join her in the laughter. "Wait!" Emma suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Regina. "That makes Neal your brother, and…and Henry your nephew. Oh God, this family tree is so fucked up!" Emma shook her head on a groan as Regina then burst out in a loud bellow of a laugh.

Emma was surprised by the sound and a little frighten that Regina might have snapped from everything that was happening around her. Emma watched shocked as Regina wiped at her eyes trying to calm herself down. "Thank you Emma, I really need that." Regina breathed on a chuckle as she continued to try and calm herself down.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"I will be honest, I didn't even think about that. I don't see him as anything but the imp that he has always been. Just because he helped in the conception of me, doesn't make him anything more to me. Henry Mills Sr. was still my father, Henry is still our son, Gold is still the horrid manipulating imp he's always been, and Neal is…well I don't what he is, an annoyance and the person who helped in the conception of our beautiful prince." Regina spoke as Emma smiled.

"You really take everything in stride don't you?" Regina nodded with a noncommittal shrug that made Emma laugh.

"I know that my mother told Gold, but I am not sure what he is going to do with the information."

"Maybe not try to kill you anymore?" Emma supplied as Regina rolled her eyes.

"He might once he finds out I gave his precious Belle her cursed memories she was supposed to have." Emma's eyes widened.

"You didn't Regina?" She gasped out as Regina nodded.

"I did, it was when you guys were in New York looking for Baelfire. I did it out of spite I guess." She shrugged as Emma shook her head.

"Does he know?" Regina shrugged once more.

"I highly doubt it, we've been slightly occupied with my mother these last few days. But I imagine he will seek me out when he does find out."

"Well on happy note, I stopped by the manor before coming here, the kids want to have a family dinner on Friday at Tiana's Place." Emma informed her as Regina raised a brow in question.

"Just who does this family dinner include? Do they know just how large their family is?" Regina chuckled as Emma snorted.

"Just the four of us, I think they think it will be good for you or something."

"They are really exceptional children."

"Yes they are." Emma agreed as Regina looked out in front of them. "Are you going to tell them about Gold?"

"I am not sure to be honest, he is already considered Henry's grandfather from Baelfire, it's just confusing and complicated." Emma nodded trying to break down everything in her head.

"It's a shit show of interrelatedness that is giving me a headache. Your mother sure knows how to shake up things." Emma breathed rubbing her temples.

"Yes, she also said something about Isabel." Regina swallowed as Emma looked at Regina's profile.

"Something having to do with when she healed Rumpelstiltskin, it was a lot of magic, and it may have called out to someone or something." Regina explained as Emma pulled her into a side hug. "Isabel hasn't told me everything about what happened to her, what if it has to do with the last family she was with? She hasn't spoken about them much, barely has said a word about them." Regina leaned into the rather awkward but warm hug.

"It will be alright, we can handle it, you can start teaching me magic and we will protect our children ok?"

"Thank you Emma." Regina turned to look at Emma only to kiss her on the corner of her mouth causing Emma to smile and hug her tighter.

"Anytime Regina, anytime."

* * *

**A/N: I love all of you who review! Seriously! It makes me smile to know that you are enjoying this story! Thanks for reading. Let me know about any major spelling or grammatical errors that take from the story and will fix them! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Setting it up

**A bit of kid-friendly deception. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Emma narrowed her gaze at her son as he gave her a sheepish look. "What do you mean you have to go to Nicholas' house kid?"

"I forgot about the test we have on Monday and tonight is the only time we can study together, they are going away for the weekend tomorrow morning." Henry explained it wasn't a complete lie, they did have test on Monday but Henry was more than prepared to take it. "You, mom, and Izzie can still go! It was hard to get reservations! At least go and enjoy the dinner and bring me leftovers back!"

"Do you need a ride over?" Emma asked on a huffed breath.

"No, I'm going to ride my bike over, I'll be back by eight-thirty. I'll text you and let you know when I get there and when I get back. Just make sure you bring me back leftovers or dessert! The cheesecake there is phenomenal!" Henry said as he grabbed his helmet and his backpack and headed to the door. "Love you ma, have fun!" He called as he shut the front door to Snow's apartment.

"Where is he going? I thought you had a dinner tonight?" Snow asked walking from the bathroom.

"Yeah, we do, apparently the kid has a big science test to study for, him and Nicholas are going to study together."

"Oh yeah, Cruella De Vil is their teacher, although I am sure she is still going by her cursed name. But it's probably good that they study, that woman is crazy with her exams." Snow said.

"Like Disney's Dalmatian obsessed De Vil?" Emma asked as Snow nodded walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, so, how are the Mills women?"

"Regina is dealing with a lot." A part of her wanted to tell her mom about Gold being Regina's father but it didn't feel right, it wasn't her business to tell in all actuality. "Um, she's not upset with you about the whole heart tricking thing, 'cause well that didn't kill Cora since Izzie healed Gold and yeah you know Isabel is Isabel." Emma shrugged as she walked over and sat down on a stool as Snow was making coffee. "She is getting better at using her magic, I think Regina is going to teach her how to do the _poof thing_." Snow looked at her daughter trying not to laugh.

"You mean to teleport?" Snow asked teasingly as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh, I should let Regina know about Henry before I get ready." Emma pulled out her cell phone to call Regina.

Regina was relaxing in the living room watching _NCIS_ to pass by the time when her phone rang. Muting the television she picked up her phone from the coffee table and smiled. It was Emma.

"_Yes Emma?_"

"**The kid bailed on us.**"

_"I beg your pardon, what do you mean?"_ Emma chuckled at Regina's tone.

**"Apparently he has a big science test to study for, so he's at Michael's studying with Nicholas."**

_"Oh, that's very unfortunate, should we reschedule?"_

**"No, the kid was adamant that we bring him leftovers."** Emma chuckled once more as Regina smiled knowing that was something that Henry would do.

_"I'm surprised you know the definition of the word _adamant_ Sheriff."_ Regina chuckled as Emma rolled her eyes.

**"It's your influence I swear! My vocabulary was more than at the mediocre level before I encountered you Madame Mayor."** Regina's chuckle turned into full on laughter and Emma joined her not able to resist.

_"Well, you should be thanking me then but we can order him something to go, however, it will be something healthy since he decided to _bail_ on us as you so eloquently put it."_

**"Well then, thank you, and yeah, sounds like a good punishment, anyways, I'll be over in like forty minutes. I'll take it you'll want to drive?"**

_"Miss Swan there is no way I am getting into that death trap you like to call a car."_ Emma scoffed and Regina smiled.

**"Hey the bug has gotten me through some tough times, but fine we can take your car."**

_"I'll see you soon Emma."_

**"Yeah, uh, bye."** Regina hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She was looking forward to the family dinner tonight, she was slightly sad that Henry wouldn't be joining them but it would still be fun. Un-muting the TV she was going to wait until the end of the episode to go and freshen up.

Fifteen minutes later just as the credits started to roll she heard a knock at the front door. Turning down the TV she went to stand up but stopped as she heard Isabel running down the stairs.

"I got it mom! It's for me!" Isabel called as she ran to the front door.

"This isn't the park Dove!" Regina called back as she heard her laugh. Turning the TV off and standing up Regina heard muffled voices momentarily until she saw Isabel and a curly red head standing in the opening of the living room.

"Mom this is Merida, she and I have a presentation to finish up for Tuesday, so if you need us we'll be up in my room." Isabel turned to leave as Regina called out to her.

"Dove, we had a family dinner tonight, did you forget?" Isabel's eyes go wide.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry mom! Um, just go without me? This presentation is like half our grade and today is the only time Merida and I could meet to work on it! Tell Henry and Emma I am so sorry."

"We might as well cancel, Henry isn't going, he too has school work that he needs to do."

"Aw, Mom don't do that, it was so hard to get the reservations! Just go with Emma, but bring me back some dessert please!" Isabel smiled as Merida looked between the two. Isabel had told her about the plan she and Henry had to get their mother's out on a proper date, she found it rather comical. The Savior and the former Evil Queen, it would be quite the epic love story.

"I guess." Regina muttered as looked at her daughter. "I'll leave you some money for pizza, just don't tell Henry." Isabel nodded with a smile, Henry was actually up in her room, they had been playing _Rummy_ before she'd run down to answer the door.

"Ok, thanks mom, and again, sorry, but I've been playing catch up since I returned and it sucks." Regina nodded understanding slightly and leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Be good tonight, if you need anything call me ok?" Isabel nodded as Regina looked at Merida. "It was pleasure to meet you Merida."

"Likewise," Merida smiled as Regina walked passed to and they heard her go up the stairs. "What are you going to tell her when she asks about the presentation and how it went?"

"Well we did give a presentation that was half our grade like a week or two ago, I'll just tell her it went well, 'cause it did." Merida shook her head with soft laugh.

"You are lying to your mom, the former Evil Queen, to set her up with your brother's mother, who happens to be the savior, you are something else Izzie." Isabel smirked with a shrug.

"So I've been told, so are your staying for a little? We have pizza money and Henry and I are playing _Rummy, _we can deal you in?" Isabel suggested as Merida looked at her.

"_Rummy_?"

"Yeah, it's a card game, really easy to learn, c'mon we'll teach you!" Isabel smiled as she turned and headed for the stairs and Merida followed her taking in her surroundings of the home, she'd have to ask for a full tour later on before she left.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah! The start of the date next chapter, it kind of spans across three or is it four chapters, but my chapters are on the short side...so yeah!**


	15. Chapter 15 - And it Starts

**So it begins...Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Regina wasn't sure when it happened but it must have been somewhere between doing her hair and fixing her make up that she suddenly felt nervous. She came to the realization that this was no longer a family outing but a date with Emma Swan.

Looking at herself in her mirror she tried not to think about it, Emma wouldn't see this as a date, would she? They'd kissed twice, sure, but did that mean they were dating? Emma was just being nice because she was going through a rough patch.

_"I'm pretty sure Emma doesn't kiss everyone she comforts."_ Regina thought as she ungracefully plopped herself onto her bed and laid back looking up at her ceiling. What was this thing that was happening between them?

They were co-parenting, sure, but that didn't mean they had to fall into the roles of lovers. Wait, lovers? Where had that thought come from? Yes, she missed the intimacy of having a lover…no, it was more than that, which Regina knew. She had feeling for Emma, real feelings.

Did she love the woman? She guessed it was a possibility; the woman was a natural at caring for people, especially when it came to their children. Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes and allowed herself to freely think about Emma.

She'd protected her and saved her on many different occasions. Emma had this way about grounding her, making her see the whole picture. Emma didn't allow her to be too hard on herself. It seemed Emma was her light in her dark moments.

"Mom?" Regina opened her eyes and sat up looking at her daughter who gave her a funny look.

"Uh, Emma is here, she said she tried to call you." Isabel tired not to laugh as she looked at her dazed mother.

"I guess I fell asleep." Regina blinked standing up as Isabel bit her lip nodding. "I know you want to laugh Dove." Regina pointed out as she checked her appearance in the mirror once more before looking at her oldest child who had her lips pressed together and shaking her head.

Walking out of the room Isabel looked at her mom momentarily before turning to the stairs and bolting down them to get to Emma before she did. Regina shook her head with a small smile as she held her heels in her hand and walked down the stairs.

"Ask her!?" Isabel laughed out as Emma looked at Regina and blinked a few times. The brunette looked flawless in a black dress that reached just above her knees. Emma suddenly felt underdressed, yeah the kid had told her that it was more of a fancy restaurant so she was wearing dress pants and a simple white peasant blouse but now she felt she should have dressed up more.

"Ask me what?" Regina asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs and set down her shoes and stepped into them.

"I don't believe her that you fell asleep, especially now that I see you because no one could fall asleep and still look as beautiful as you do right now." Regina felt her cheeks warm at the compliment as Isabel wanted to jump up and down for joy, the night was going to go just as she hoped it would.

"Well thank you Emma, you look stunning as well, but I am afraid that I did happen to doze off momentarily." Regina felt slightly embarrassed and even more nervous than she had previously.

"Go figure," Emma smiled as she looked down to Isabel. "Iz? Is that what you are wearing to dinner?" Emma asked slightly puzzled by the leggings and oversized sweater the girl had on.

"Oh no, I'm not going, Merida and I are working on a presentation. Mom is going to bring me dessert back!"

"Right…" Emma looked at her suspiciously as she put on a sheepish expression that mirrored Henry's from earlier.

"Well yeah, have fun and don't forget my dessert! Love you guys!" Isabel said as she turned and ran up the stairs nearly tripping cause Emma and Regina to laugh slightly.

"We should head over, we have twenty minutes and I know how you like to be early for things." Emma teased as Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys. "I think you should let me drive the bug, we could arrive in style."

"Or not at all." Regina tossed over her shoulder as Emma laughed out loud following behind her.

"This is true, she did stall on me on the way over."

"And you want to drive it to the restaurant? We would never make it." Regina teased as she unlocked her car.

"Regina darling, where is your sense of adventure?" Emma asked in a dramatic way getting into the car as Regina felt butterflies in her stomach at the term of endearment. Emma may not have noticed that she used it, but a small part of Regina hoped she could do it again.

"I can be adventurous that doesn't mean I have to put my life on the line."

"My bug isn't going to blow up, she just stops occasionally, it makes things unexpected, it's fun!"

"Maybe next time," Regina breathed sarcastically as Emma smirked.

"I'm holding you to that, no take backs!"

"I was kidding I—"

"Nope, no take backs, I called it."

"You're a child."

"You love me." Emma winked as Regina turned on the car and muttered 'maybe' but Emma hadn't heard her due to the car turning on and music filling the space rather loudly. This was certainly going to be an interesting night that was for sure.

* * *

**A/N: I feel bad to leave you at the start of the date but yeah...what do you think so far? **


	16. Chapter 16 - Reservations for two

**Yay another chapter! :)**

* * *

"Rummy in the deck!" Merida shouted out slapping her hand down on the discard pile making the Mills' siblings jump slightly started at the outburst.

"We shouldn't have taught her how to play, she is good at this." Henry commented as Isabel nodded agreeing.

"Well I did let yah know that I get competitive at games." Merida shrugged unashamed.

"What movie do you two want to watch when the pizza gets here?" Isabel asked picking up a card and immediately placing it in the discard pile unable to use it.

"Something Disney?" Henry smirked picking up the card Isabel had just put down as Merida rolled her eyes.

"We are not watching anything Disney, I simply refuse, especially if it's _Brave_." Merida pointed out as Henry frowned.

"Fine, it would have been hilarious though, how about a superhero movie? I have a lot of those." Henry offered looking at his cards trying to figure out which one to discard.

"We should watch _Justice League War_." Isabel exclaimed excitedly as Henry finally discarded.

"Didn't you just finish the most recent comic that came out?" Henry asked as Merida took her turn.

"Yeah, so? I want to watch the movie."

"What's it about?" Merida asked ending her turn by discarding the card she'd just picked up unable to use it.

"It's a reboot of the Justice League, it's the new 52, the comics are amazing, I think you'd like it to be honest." Isabel pointed out taking her turn just as the door bell rang cause the trio to look at one another.

"Sounds fine to me, so, are we going to finish this or…"

"Eh, you have like thirty more points until 500, I think it's safe to say you won." Isabel pointed out as Henry agreed and pushed the cards into a pile as Isabel stood up. "Henry, grab the movie while Merida and I go pay for the pizza."

"Don't forget to call your mom and tell her you are here so she doesn't worry."

"Oh, thanks Merida, but I'll do that after eating, don't want to make it seem too suspicious."

"It's already suspicious, you said the reservation was for two people." Merida pointed out as Henry shrugged and followed them from Isabel's room.

"Yeah, good point, I'll send a text as soon as I get downstairs."

* * *

"Good Evening, do you have a reservation?" Emma stepped forward and greeted the hostess with a nod. It seemed since the re-opening of this restaurant two months ago, it was the place to be. It had a jazz-y New Orleans feel and to be honest, after seeing Disney's _The Princess and the Frog_, she wasn't all that surprised.

"Yes, the reservation is under Mills-Swan." Emma smiled as the woman looked down at her book and confirmed. Emma was about to tell the woman it was only two of them but she spoke before Emma could.

"Yes, table for two, it's ready now if you will just follow me." Emma looked at Regina whose mouth was slightly ajar with amusement as she licked her lips. Neither woman said anything until they were at their table and the hostess handed them the menus and told them about the wine selection that night.

"They planned this." Emma was amused and honestly impressed by their children.

"And it seems we fell right into it." Regina agreed.

"I am just surprised that they were able to get Nicholas and Merida in on it." Emma pointed out looking over her menu.

"I am not sure if I should be upset or impressed."

"Definitely impressed, but they should definitely get a lecture on…well, meddling in others lives." Emma pointed out as Regina looked up and over at her.

"So you don't want a dinner for two?" Regina blinked slightly puzzled.

"I would have liked to ask you out on a date myself, not be set up by our children." Emma pointed out with a goofy grin as she looked at Regina whose lips upturned into a smile.

"So what would you ideal first date have consisted of?" Regina decided to ask.

"Well Regina, go out with me next Saturday and you'll find out." Emma smirked as Regina tired not to smile at the smooth line.

"That was rather smooth Sheriff."

"Oh honey, you haven't seen nothing yet." Emma winked and Regina felt the butterflies once more take up residence in her stomach. Once again a simple term of endearment was able to cause the fluttering in her stomach, just what was this woman doing to her?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who continue to review! I hope you are liking the way the things are progressing! :)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Dessert

**Dessert! ;)**

* * *

Dessert was shared between them, a simple slice of cheesecake. Regina never would have thought the blonde across from her lived for the simple dessert. She would have to catalog it for a later date and make her own special recipe for the woman to try.

Regina stopped her fork mid air as Emma let out an appreciative moan. Her eyebrow rose as she tried not to smile at the reaction. Emma's eyes were closed as she savored the flavor of her small bite.

"Uh, this is embarrassing. I moaned didn't I?" Regina nodded clearly amused as Emma's cheeks turned a rosy color from embarrassment.

"You did dear, is it really that easy to please you?" Emma's entire face flushes at the comment as she looked at Regina slightly shocked at the innuendo.

"Well if you know what you're doing, no it's not hard at all to please me." Emma recovered as she went into for another piece but didn't bring it to her mouth but slowly moved forward to Regina's. "I want you to close your eyes."

"Really Emma?" Emma nodded with a smile as Regina looked at her momentarily.

"Just trust me, I am a cheesecake connoisseur." Regina let out a small exhale as she closed her eyes. "Open your mouth." Regina did as she was told and closed her mouth the moment she felt the bottom of the fork touch her lip. "Taste the dessert, allow it to melt in your mouth as you savior the flavor. Allow yourself to taste the finely crushed gingersnap cookies that give it its grainy texture, let the fluffy texture of the cheesecake dissolve leaving the feint taste of coconut lingering." Emma watched as Regina did as she was instructed only to lick her lips as she opened her eyes looking directly at Emma.

"That was certainly an experience." Regina's voice was barely above a whisper as Emma smirked taking another bite of the dessert trying not to let the husky tone of the brunette's voice affect her. "How did you know that it was coconut?" Regina asked as she helped herself to another bite.

"It's one of the more fancy recipes, but also a gluten-free one. One of my foster brothers was allergic to gluten and it was one of the desserts that put foster mom knew how to make." Emma shrugged as Regina nodded at the freely shared information.

"When I first arrived in this world my mind was boggled by everything there was to offer. I took a certain liking to the food network when I accidently stumbled upon it one night, it's one of the reasons I can cook so well. Embarrassingly enough, I spent months learning and perfecting new recipes." Regina didn't want to mention that she'd made Graham taste test them before she shared with others, it was sort of how their relationship began.

"Quite the perfectionist I see." Emma chuckled as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I had to take up some form of exercise to make sure I wasn't putting on extra weight."

"I knew it! So what is it Madame Mayor? Lifting weights? Excessive amounts of cardio? Yoga, no not Yoga, Pilates? You seem like a Pilates type. How about Zumba?" Regina couldn't help but laugh as Emma found she enjoyed the soft sound.

"I wouldn't say excessive amounts of cardio, but I do run every morning."

"Really, still?" Regina nodded taking a sip of her still cool wine. "Did you stop when you had Isabel or when you adopted Henry?"

"No, Isabel was with Graham in the morning. When I adopted Henry, Isabel was in preschool so he would come with me." Regina answered as Emma looked at curiously.

"How did that work?"

"I would run with a stroller, there is a route through the park that was easy on the stroller. When he was three and four he would sometimes insist on running with me. Those days were always the most fun, his little legs running forward as I jogged beside or behind him, they are my more fond memories of him as a toddler." Emma noted the smile on Regina face, it was stunning. The happiness that shone there, Emma could bask in it forever.

A part of her felt that she should be envious, but she wasn't. She could only feel happiness, even more so that Regina was sharing these memories with her.

"Did you ever run with Isabel, before…" Emma trailed off as a Regina gave her a sad smile.

"No, she was more of a daddy's girl, even though "momma" was her first word. I would read to her though, it was our shared activity. Her favorites had to do with anything Edgar Allen Poe related. Thinking back on it now, it probably wasn't appropriate to read to a toddler, but I too, was fascinated by his dark writing." Regina chuckled as Emma shook her head with amusement.

"Have you tried to talk to her about her past, in regards to the last family she was with?" Emma asked finishing off her drink as Regina shook her head before finishing the rest of her wine.

"I don't want to push her, but I think I may need to bring it up, for her protection." Emma nodded as the waiter set the check down and a bag with two containers. She reached for it but Regina snatched it up before she could. "This one will be on me, since next week is on you." Regina winked as she pulled out her wallet and placed an appropriate amount in leaving a generous tip. Emma rolled her eyes playfully grabbing the kid's food as they stood up and headed for the exit.

"Hope everything was to your liking _your majesty._" Regina smiled as she looked at the former princess turned restaurant owner.

"Everything was delicious, compliments to the chef." Regina winked as Tiana smiled widely as the couple walked out into the parking lot.

"What was that?" Emma asked walking around to the passenger's side.

"Her father used to be the cook at my palace, he made the best food. When he passed I offered Tiana the position to work in the kitchens. I think her mother was surprised I didn't just toss them out but hey I have a soft spot for the hardworking young woman. Her father reminded me of the cook who taught me how to make apple pies." Regina explained as they got into the car and Emma smiled.

"Ah, so when you cursed her you gave her a restaurant, some Evil Queen you are." Emma teased as Regina ignored her with a smile turning on the car and pulling off.

* * *

**A/N: So because today is Thanksgiving in the States, I am hella thankful for those of you who have favorite this and follow it and continue to comment! I appreciate you all! So next chapter will be up soon and it will be about how the date ends! ;) Sorry about spelling and grammar things! **


	18. Chapter 18 - Double Chores

**Finally the conclusion to the date! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina parked her car and turned to look at Emma as she cut off the ignition. Nervousness hit her like never before, how would this end, with a kiss or a simple goodbye and promise to see one another tomorrow? "Do you want to come in and help lecture our children?" Regina found herself asking as Emma smiled excitedly.

"Only if we can pretend that we had a horrible time." Regina tilted her head looking at the excitement that Emma showed.

"Why Sheriff, are you saying you want to prank our children?" Regina inquired as Emma nodded like a child. "C'mon, I don't see why not." Regina winked opening her door as Emma did the same. Emma trailed behind Regina slightly wondering if she should kiss her. She wanted to and it would definitely make a perfect end this unexpected date. Just as Regina reached for her keys Emma set down the bag on the front porch and grabbed Regina's wrist turning the brunette towards her.

Before Regina could ask what was going on Emma kissed her soundly on the lips. Regina was pleasantly surprised by the action she dropped the keys as she wrapped her arms Emma's neck effectively bringing them closer and deepening the kiss.

"Looks like I owe you ten dollars Henry." Isabel chuckled opening the door and simultaneously scaring their mothers apart.

"Well actually only five, 'cause they didn't forget our food." Henry said ignoring their mothers and stepping forward to grab the bag that Emma had set down.

"Thank goodness, cause I only have seven dollars until we get our allowance next week." Isabel pointed out as they walked back into the house with their food ignoring the two embarrassed women on the porch.

"I think we were just played." Emma chuckled out as nodded as Emma bent down to pick up the dropped keys and handed them to Regina. "But we should still talk to them." Regina nodded as they walked into the house.

"Ugh, it's like they love us or something! This cheesecake is amazing!" Isabel gushed taking a large bite as Henry looked at his jambalaya taking in a deep breath.

"This is going to be so much better than that pizza." Emma looked at them and couldn't help but smile. They were definitely their children. The thought made her smile grow, they could be a family, a real family. Well, if Emma didn't mess this up.

"Henry, Isabel we need to talk." Regina spoke walking into the living room as Henry groaned.

"Looks like I owe you five dollars now." He huffed as Isabel smirked and Regina turned to look at Emma who shrugged.

"Just how many bets did you guys make?"

"And now we both owe Merida five." Isabel added as Henry took another bite. "Well actually you can just give her ten, since you owe me five."

"Wait, no! The night isn't over yet! You could still end up owing me or Merida could end up owing both of us." Henry pointed out as Emma and Regina watched their children with slight amusement.

"Speaking of, where is Merida?"

"Oh, she went home about an hour ago after we finished _Justice League War_." Isabel explained taking another bite of her food.

"But seriously, what's with all the betting on us?" Emma asked as they both shrugged and continued eating.

"So you want to talk to us?" Henry looked up from his food and at his moms.

"Wait, how was dinner?" Isabel chimed in.

"They're deflecting." Emma muttered as Isabel and Henry ignored her.

"That is what we wanted to talk to the two of you about." Regina added as Henry and Isabel looked at one another sharing a smirk.

"We know it was wrong—"

"And we won't do it again—"

"But we knew the two of you weren't going to do anything about it—"

"So we made up a plan—"

"And it seemed to work—"

"Besides, I really did need to study for my since test. Ava helped us out too, she doesn't have the same science class, but she really likes the sciences."

"Yeah, Merida just came to hang out, we gave our presentation last week." Isabel took the last bite of her cheesecake not looking at her mom and Emma. "But seeing as how you two had such a wonderful time—"

"Who said that?" Emma asked as both Henry and Isabel gave her a look that was so Regina the blonde couldn't help but laugh.

"You were practically doing it on the front porch."

"ISABEL!" Both Emma and Regina scolded their faces turning beet red with embarrassment as she shrugged and closed the container her dessert had come in.

"Well it's true." Henry agreed closing his container do to the fact that he was getting full.

"This was supposed to be a talk about manipulating others and also lying." Emma pointed out as Isabel swallowed hard.

"I am sorry that I lied, but I had no other excuse, and it was just a little white lie." Isabel breathed as Regina looked at her daughter.

"You shouldn't have had to make up an excuse—"

"It would have taken forever for the two of you to admit that you feelings for one another. It would have driven us crazy." Henry interrupted as Isabel nodded agreeing with her brother.

"Look, I get it, it was wrong. I know that, I have been punished for right and wrong before. I think I know better than anyone about it. But Henry is right, and we won't interfere anymore, it is up to the two of you where and how far you take what is between the two of you. We just gave you the first push, we want to be a family, a real family." Emma, Regina, and Henry didn't miss the first part of her speech. Regina swallowed and nodded not wanting to talk about it anymore, a part of her wondered if the same people who gave her daughter that particular lesson were the ones that were after her.

"Ok, but both of you have double chores for the next week." Regina breathed looking at both her children.

"So does that mean double money?" Henry asked as Regina shook her head and Emma laughed.

"It's a punishment kid, not a reward." Emma pointed out as Henry groaned.

"As long as I don't have to clean the bathrooms, I am fine with that."

* * *

**A/N: So I know that the updates have been very frequent...well I am about to enter Hell week...well it's the last week of class then I have finals so more like Hell weeks...I am not sure when I will have time to write and post so just bare with me...thanks in advance! (:**


	19. Chapter 19 - Jackson and Jillian

**Hi. I'm procrastinating. Enjoy the introduction of a possible conflict. ;)**

* * *

He gripped the stirring wheel tightly annoyed with what he wasn't seeing. They'd felt her magic, it'd come from this area, the spell they'd cast had led them here, to what should be some sort of town. "Well, what do we do Jackson?" Jackson tried to calm the anger and annoyance he was feeling. It wasn't her fault that the little witch had bested them.

They hadn't even realized how powerful she was until she escaped. Magic was different in this world, it was harder to work with and the more they drained magical beings the more powerful they became to getting back to their world where they'd been banished from. But they would be more powerful this time, they would overthrow the kings and queens of their land and they would be the ultimate rulers. But they needed Isabel's power first, her power was the key to them opening a portal and getting back.

"You can feel it can't you?" Jackson asked as he calmed down and felt the minor buzz in the air.

"There is a town here, the spell did work." Opening the door she stepped out and walked forward with her hand out in front of her. "Ah, a barrier, a very powerful magical barrier." Jackson placed his hand on the barrier next to his wife and smirked.

"This is old magic Jillian, think you can break it?"

"My dear, you think so little of me." She looked at him briefly before placing both hands on the barrier. "I won't be able to break it completely, but I can make a hole big enough for us to get through. Get in the car and get ready." Jackson nodded as he kissed her temple before walking back to the car and getting in. Jackson watched as her hands began to glow and soon her entire body, she was exhausting a lot of her magic for this. It was a few moments later when he saw the barrier open. Stepping on the gas he drove through as Jillian stepped forward only to fall to her knees.

"Jill, baby, are you alright?" Jackson asked getting out of the car and jogging to her side. She was coughing and he watched as she spit out a mouth full of blood. She'd been dangerously close to the edge this time.

"This place, it's _her_ magic." Jillian swallowed the metallic taste from having coughed up blood. "That barrier was to keep people from entering the town. It was reinforced by Isabel's magic to not allow magical people in, but the original barrier was _her_ magic."

"What do you mean?"

"She actually did it, she cast the curse. Jackson, Regina is here." Jillian looked up and Jackson blinked startled slightly at the glowing in his wife's eyes. "There is magic here." Jillian stood up blinking as her eyes returned to normal. "Nothing we can harness, but it's here."

"Do you think she will recognize us Jill?" Jackson asked as Jillian looked at the sign the welcomed them to Storybrooke.

"We aren't the baby-faced children we used to be, it has been nearly fifty years since that old witch banished us from The Enchanted Forest. But, Isabel will recognize us, so you need to spell our appearance." Jackson nodded with a wave of his wrist and glamoured the both of them.

"Happy?" Jackson asked as she looked at her hair.

"You know I dislike red-heads." Jackson smirked walking back to the car.

"You know it's hard to control the glamour dear."

"Bastard." She muttered getting into the car as they headed toward the small magical town.

* * *

**A/N: I might post another chapter cause I really don't feel like writing this paper about zombies. Sounds fun right? Yeah, no not when it has to be 30 pages. Anyways, what do you think about the introduction of Jillian and Jackson! Also, thank you to those of you who continue to comment on this story letting me know that you are enjoying it! Also I wrote a SQ one-shot while procrastinating, check it out if you want.**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Hills

**Thank goodness finals are over and I have a 6 week break to relax! Anyways, sorry if there are any spelling and/or grammatical errors. Hope you are still enjoying this story!**

* * *

Regina stood in the archway to the living room watching as Isabel was reading. It was nearly eight-thirty in the morning, she hadn't expected anyone to be up, but there Isabel was curled up on the couch with a blanket and book. This was the perfect opportunity to ask her about the family she had run from. But Regina honestly didn't know how to ask without upsetting Isabel or having her shut her out.

"What do you want to ask?" Isabel asked not looking up from her book as Regina walked into the room. "You were not asking very loudly mom." Isabel pointed out as she place bookmark into book and closed it setting it on the arm of the couch.

"I guess I was if it broke your concentration from reading." Regina pointed out as she sat next to Isabel.

"Are you still upset about the date?" Isabel asked as Regina shook her head.

"No, not at all, I had too good of a time to be upset about that." Regina smiled as did Isabel.

"Then what's up? I can sense that something is weighing heavy with you, mom." Isabel pointed out as Regina looked at her daughter. She was fourteen years old, gone was the baby face that she spent years remembering. She had Graham's light brown nearly caramel eyes and his nose, but everything else about Isabel was a near splitting image of a young Regina.

Nine years she'd missed raising this little girl, protecting her from the horrors she had to experience. "I need you to tell me about the family who you ran from." Regina swallowed as Isabel's eyes widened at the statement and looked down at her hands.

"I-I can't." Isabel spoke after a moment as Regina reached out and took one of the fidgeting hands.

"When you healed Gold, you sent out a magical pulse, one that someone was looking for." Regina spoke as Isabel looked up at her horror in her eyes. "Your grandmother, she felt it, so please sweet dove, let me protect you. Tell me about who might be after you."

"R-remember how I told you about the last foster family I was with, how they were decent enough?" Regina nodded remembering that. "Well they were, but they didn't pay us much attention. When Mr. Hill was at work Mrs. Hill would pretty much ignore us. Sure she fed us when we were home from school but she spent so much time in the basement, they both did. Those of us ten and older were allowed to come and go as we pleased as long as our chores were finished." Isabel swallowed as she looked at her mom.

"The basement was off limits to us. I think that is why we had a schedule to follow if we didn't end up going anywhere after our chores, it kept us busy until we did leave or went to bed. Well, one rainy day I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me. Mr. Hill was at work and Mrs. Hill was out doing errands. She'd taken the younger ones who couldn't stay home alone, my two older foster siblings were not home from practice yet, so it was just me and Mrs. Hill had forgotten to lock the basement door. So I went down to explore this forbidden place." Isabel looked down at the coffee table before continuing.

"My magic reacted to the room once I reached the bottom of the stairs. A book called out to me, a Grimoire. I was looking through it when Mrs. Hill came home and found me. She realized then that I had magic. They'd spelled the basement, they knew that foster children sometimes like to be rebellious, had anyone _normal_ gone into the basement it would have looked normal, but I saw all the potions, the spell books, everything." Isabel took in a deep breath and looked at her mom.

"I'll be right back." Regina nodded as she watched Isabel leave and she got up to go make some coffee. Standing in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish Regina thought about what her daughter was telling her. There were other magical people in this world, this was supposed to be a land without magic and yet, Isabel was telling her about magical people who used magic outside of this town. Isabel had been able to use magic outside of this town.

A part of her wondered if she had tried to use her magic would she have been able to. _No_, her magic had been kick started when Emma had touched her that day they were trying to get Jefferson's hat to work.

"Mom?" Regina spun around as Isabel set a bundled up cloth on the island bar.

"One moment, let me just make myself a cup of coffee." Regina spoke as Isabel nodded and sat on one of the bar stools around the kitchen island as Regina poured coffee into her mug and some creamer. Walking over to Isabel she watched as she unwrapped whatever she had brought down.

"It's a very tiny book." Regina commented looked at the palm sized book.

"_Incresco_." Isabel spoke her hand hovering over the book as it expanded.

"A Grimoire?" Regina blinked looking at the now large book in disbelief. She'd never saw a witch's book so large before.

"_The_ Grimoire, it collects all the spells that witch's put into their own Grimoire's. Its spells have been collected since before the Salem witch trial times. It goes back nearly five hundred years to the original witch of this land. There is so much in here, in so many different languages and witches aren't the only thing this land has. But that is for another time, I uh, stole this from the Hills. They were going to drain my magic, I don't know why, but I think they need more power than what they have to do something." Isabel explained leafing through the pages as Regina didn't take her eyes off the book.

"How did they get it?" Regina asked as Isabel shrugged her shoulders.

"I know they need it, as well as me. That's why Grandma felt someone tracking my magic when I used so much of it that day. They need me, it has something to do with being born here with different magic in me. They were talking about it the night I escaped. My magic is special, I don't know why and I don't know how, but it is and they could sense that." Isabel exhaled closing the book. "_Coarto_." Wrapping the book back up Isabel looked at her mother.

"Why were you afraid to tell me that?" Regina looked at her daughter who swallowed before speaking.

"They are dark, I could sense that when I first moved in with them. But they were good people, I know that doesn't really make sense, but they took us in. They didn't have to be foster parents but for some odd reason they were. They didn't abuse us or treat us badly like some foster parents but they are dark. They practice dark magic." Isabel tried to explain as Regina reached out and took her hand. "I don't know why I was afraid to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me Isabel, and just know that I will protect you. I will do everything in my power to make sure that who ever these people are they won't get you or your magic." Regina looked at Isabel determined as Isabel nodded before getting up and walking around and hugging Regina tightly. Regina hugged her back just as fiercely. She would protect her daughter this time, especially because she knew what it meant if they drained all her magic even if she gave it willingly, she would die.


	21. Chapter 21 - Granny's Diner

**Um...enjoy? Yeah, enjoy! **

* * *

Gold sat at the diner drinking a cup of coffee trying to think about how to get _his_ Belle back. Right now she was her cursed personality, someone who called herself "Lacey". Gold let out breath of frustration, he should be angry with Regina for doing this to her, but he wouldn't allow this ancient feud between them continue.

"Hello sir, my husband and I are just passing through and was hoping you could recommend something to eat." Gold looked at the curly red head and smiled politely. It seemed since the accident before he left that anyone could get into town now.

"Widow Lucas' lasagna is quite delicious." Gold pointed out as she thanked him.

"I'm _Kathy_ and this is my husband _Jethro_." She introduced holding out her hand.

"Antony Gold, but everyone just calls me Mr. Gold." Gold pointed out taking her hand.

"Mr. Gold, I am not much of a pasta man, anything else you might recommend?" Jethro asked as Gold looked over the two with curiosity, there was something about them that told him to be careful.

"The chili, now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my shop. It was a pleasure meeting you dearies." It was a slight give away, but he'd saw it, they knew who he was.

"Same, have a great day and thanks for the recommendations!" Kathy turned and looked at her husband as they sat down at the table across from the booth Mr. Gold had just been sitting in.

"Whew Jill, I never thought _she_ would curse the _Dark One_ here." Jackson pointed out with a low whistle as Jillian nodded.

"Well, it was his master plan or something, and _Jethro sweetheart, _I would appreciate it if you didn't call me _that._" Jillian hissed as Ruby walked to their table.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, would you like any menu's or do you know what you would like?" Ruby asked with a smile looking at the couple.

"I'll have the lasagna and a glass of water." Jillian smiled back as Ruby nodded not needing to write the simple order down.

"A bowl of chili and also a water to drink, no lemon please." Jackson smirked as Ruby nodded telling them it would be a moment before walking away. Jillian and Jackson took a moment to take in their surroundings before Ruby returned with their waters.

"So, are you two new to town?" Ruby asked setting the waters down.

"Oh we are just passing through. I'm _Kathy_ and this _Jethro_, however I was thinking we might stay a few days, the historical trail caught my interest when we were driving around." Jillian pointed out as Ruby nodded.

"A history buff huh? Well this town is _rich _with all types of interesting history."

"I'm a history teacher for a private school in Boston, they let out a lot earlier for summer break and Jet and I thought it would be fun to take a trip." Jillian explained as Ruby nodded.

"I'm not really into all this history stuff but whatever makes _Kat_ happy." Ruby chuckled at the couple before turning as the door chimed another customer's arrival.

"Well if it isn't the Swan-Mills family." Ruby commented as Henry waved to her enthusiastically as the others gave a chorus of "hellos".

"They're kind of making us do a family lunch since we bailed on dinner." Isabel pointed out as Jillian kicked Jackson under the table and quickly nodded her head toward Isabel. Not saying anything Jackson just smirked taking a drink of his ice water.

"Well they had a wonderful date didn't they?" Ruby asked as both Mills' children nodded and gave one another high fives.

"Please don't encourage them Miss Lucas." Regina sighed with a smile as Ruby bit her bottom lip shamelessly.

"You helped them didn't you?" Emma asked in disbelief as Ruby turned to the couple who was to her left.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go check on your food, I do believe that should be just about ready to come out." Ruby hurried away as Regina took note of the couple and looked at them oddly. She'd never saw them before.

"Hello, I am Regina Mills, the mayor of this town, are the two of you new here?" Regina asked as both Jillian and Jackson nodded.

"Hey, I see Neal, I'll be right back, order my usual." Emma pointed out as she kissed Regina's cheek without thinking and headed out the diner leaving a momentarily shocked Regina, two smirking children and some curious onlookers.

"I'm Jethro Haul and this is my wife Kathy, we are just passing through your lovely town Mayor Mills." Jackson smiled as Regina nodded gathering her bearings.

"Honey, I really want to explore the trail we passed." Jillian nearly whined as Jackson played the part.

"My mistake," Jackson shook his head slightly earning a small smile from Regina. "We are staying for a short while. My dear Kat is set on knowing your town's history." Jackson spoke as Jillian gave him an award winning smile.

"I just love history and this quaint little town seems full of it." Jillian spoke as she looked at Isabel. "And who might the two of you be?"

"Oh, I apologize these are my children, my oldest Isabel and Henry." Regina introduced as Isabel and Henry said hi as they were introduced. Isabel stared at them getting the feeling that she knew them, that she'd met the couple before but just shook it off as the couple turned their attention back to her mom.

"You and your wife have a beautiful family Mayor Mills."

"Oh she's not—"

"I'm sorry, I just assumed. I apologize!" Jillian had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Not yet." Henry muttered as Isabel coughed to cover a laugh.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet the two of you. Please enjoy our town and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Mayor Mills, enjoy your lunch." Jackson commented as they watched the family move to a booth.

"Not a word, not here." Jillian hissed just as Ruby entered the dining room from the kitchen with what appeared to be their food.


	22. Chapter 22 - Ma

**A/N: Hi. I'm sleepy...Enjoy!**

* * *

Isabel couldn't help but continue to watch the couple they'd just met. They felt so familiar, a part of her had panicked thinking it was the Hill's. She thought maybe they had found her, and found a way to get passed the barrier she put up. Isabel knew her magic wasn't that strong and the barrier that had been up before had been shattered so she'd rebuilt it not allowing magical people to cross the barrier from the outside.

"So what did you talk to Neal about?" Henry asked as Emma slid into the booth next to Regina.

"His fiancée is coming here, I think Neal is going to tell her about everything." Emma picked up the water that was ordered for her and took a long gulp. "He also wants to set up a schedule to hang out with you kid, yah know, get to know you." Emma pointed out as Isabel looked at her brother not saying anything as he looked between his mothers.

"Uh, ok."

"So who are they? They live here? I've never seen them before." Emma looked over the couple who were having light conversation as they ate their lunch.

"Jethro and Kathy Haul, they are just passing through on their way to somewhere. Apparently Kathy is rather insistent on walking the historical trail." Regina pointed out as Emma looked at Regina curiously.

"This town has a history trail? Where?"

"It starts near Town Hall, and trails through the park and along the beach." Regina explained as Isabel laughed.

"How are you the sheriff and not know that Storybrooke has a historical trail Ma?"Henry asked as Emma shrugged.

"I mean, I knew." Emma's voice when up an octave at trying to save face as the three Mills were laughing as Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure Ma—uh, Emma, um, I uh, sorry excuse me." Isabel didn't look at anyone as she kept her head down and rushed out of her seat nearly running into Ruby who was bringing their food to the table.

"Someone has to go to the bathroom." Ruby commented as Henry looked at his moms.

"Are one of you going to go talk to her?" Henry asked as Ruby set their food down and headed back to the kitchen as Granny called for her.

"Emma," Regina whispered as Emma slid out of the booth allowing the brunette to get up and go after her daughter. Walking back to where her daughter had disappeared to Regina smiled. She knew that it was bound to happen, her calling Emma some form of 'mom' just as Henry did. Regina knew that Emma saw Isabel as a daughter and would protect her like one of her own. Now she just needed to get Isabel to understand that it didn't hurt her feelings or anything for her to call Emma, 'Ma'.

"Dove?" Regina called out opening the restroom door and looking in too see the room was empty. She waited a moment to hear a response and got nothing but a sniffle in response. Stepping into the bathroom Regina walked toward the only closed stall. "Isabel, can you please until the door?" She waited until she heard the click of lock sliding and the door slowly open itself reveling her Isabel sitting on the toilet seat with her legs pulled to her chest and her head in her arms.

"I'm sorry mommy." Regina smiled at the muffled apology as she walked into the stall and closer to her daughter.

"Oh my sweet, sweet dove, you have nothing to be sorry for." Isabel sniffled and looked up at her mom who was smiling as she pushed back a piece of hair behind her ear. "Emma and I are, well, I guess we are in a relationship, but not only that, since you've arrived we've been co-parenting you and Henry, it was bound to happen." Regina explained as she leaned forward and wiped the tears away with her thumbs smiling.

"You aren't upset?"

"Why would I be upset sweetheart? Like I said, Emma and I are co-parenting, I know for a fact that she adores you and sees you as if you were her daughter. She wasn't upset that you called her 'Ma' dove, I think she was rather overjoyed to hear that you think of her that way." Regina explained as Isabel swallowed the lump that suddenly began to form in her throat. Regina stepped back and opened her arms as Isabel stood up and nearly flew into them. She hugged her daughter tightly with the promise that everything was going to be alright.

"Thank you mom." Regina pulled back enough to looked down into her eyes.

"Whatever for Dove?" Isabel hugged her once more.

"For being you, for being the best mom anyone could ask for." Isabel breathed against her mother's chest as Regina's breathing hitched and she blinked back tears.

"You are more than welcome my sweet dove." Regina spoke her voice thick with a emotion as she gave Isabel one more tight squeeze. "Now let's get out of this bathroom stall and head back out to our family." Isabel laughed pulling away with a nod as she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yeah, let's do that."


	23. Chapter 23 - Past Explanations

**A/N: So this just happened when I was writing...it took an unexpected turn when I was writing but it works. Let me know your thoughts? Also...have I said how much I appreciate that you guys continually comment? No? Maybe? Well I do really appreciate it! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Jillian sat on the bed of the room they'd rented from the diner owner. She was currently looking through her family's Grimoire trying to figure out the best way to go about what she and Jack needed to do. She wanted her revenge and now it seemed that it would be even easier to accomplish. They'd been in this land for far too long and she hadn't wanted to go back. Yes, she wanted her revenge, but now she could get it and stay.

"Jill?" Her name was spoken softly as she looked up at her husband as he walked over to her. Sitting next to her he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She hadn't even realized she'd been crying.

"It's just not her, the ones who sentenced us to be killed are here. She brought them all here. All of them! They are all here, the ones that took everything from us are here." Jillian took a shaky breath as more tears fell from her eyes. "We don't have to return to that horrible place, we don't have to return to the Enchanted Forest because they are here."

"Then we will enact our revenge here love, they won't get away with what they did to us, to our Joseph." They'd been newly married, an agreement between their parents since before the two of them were born. They married a month after she was able to bare children. She'd come into womanhood and was fit to give birth. Their parents were thrilled to be able to have two magical users continue their line with their children and so on.

Two months, her son had been two months old when the White Kingdom's soldiers stormed their village looking for magic users. Queen Snow had ordered that all magic users were to be hunted after hearing some prophecy that would harm her unborn child. For every magic user that was hunted the hunter would receive an award from the White Kingdom.

Their entire village consisted of magic users old and new. They were well protected but the White kingdom had made a deal with The Dark One. The night they were attacked no one was able to use their magic. Living just outside the village Jackson and Jillian thought they'd escaped with their son Joseph but soldiers had been waiting for them, Jackson had tried to fight them as Jillian ran but it was fruitless.

They had killed her son that night without a second thought. The moment her son stopped breathing a darkness she'd never known overtook her and when she came to the next morning Jackson informed her that all the White Kingdom soldiers were dead. That she'd saved those left in the village and allowed them to flee.

"Snow White and her Prince Charming will suffer as we have suffered." Jillian bit out feeling a rage overcome her as Jackson cupped her chin and smiled at her words.

"Yes, she will and maybe just maybe we can get The Evil Queen to help us once more." Jackson spoke as Jillian looked into his eyes.

"We won't need the girl's magic, I don't want to return to that awful place if they are here."

"We could still use her magic, it will make it easier to—"

"No, she is the daughter of the woman who sent us here, who saved us."

"Yes, by banishment Jillian, she sent us to exile in this land! She deserves to pay just like Snow and her prince!"

"She banished us because I asked her too!" Jackson looked at his wife with disbelief.

"You what?"

"Your family, they got away that night. Mine did not, my sister, my brothers, cousins, everyone, they were massacred with over half the villagers. I felt their magic consume me, the last survivor of my bloodline. The moment they died their magic came to me. M-my father practiced dark magic, someone had to with our bloodline. I am descended from dark magic users and in my family someone has to succumb to the dark magics or it causes chaos. All that magic, came to me that night." Jillian looked at her hands not able to look at her husband.

"The pain was unbearable, what I was feeling from the loss of Joseph and everyone. Being the last survivor, I had to now be the one who possessed the dark magic. I was so angry and hurt so I allowed it to consume me. When I blacked out and awoke the next morning I wasn't strong enough to overcome it. So when we made it to her kingdom, I asked her to use the magic and banish us to this land. I would have died had we stayed, I was in no condition to do anything but allow the dark magic to consume me." Jillian explained as Jackson looked at her processing what she'd told him.

"Why—why did—why have you never told me about this?"

"Because it didn't matter at the time, my oldest brother was going to continue to practice in the dark magic. It would have been passed to his sons and so forth. It was of no concerns of me or you."

"All this time I thought the Evil Queen had a grudge against us for that week we stayed with her, but she helped you." Jillian nodded not able to look up. "I've held this hate for her for so long, but she saved you from darkness, Jillian please do not be ashamed, please look at me." Slowly Jillian looked to her husband.

"I want to avenge our son and then I want to move on. No more magic, no more spells or hunting to get more power, I just want it to be us getting our happily ever after once more." Jackson pulled Jillian to him holding her as she let her tears flow more freely.

"We will sweetheart, we will get our happy ending, I promise."


	24. Chapter 24 - Family Tree

**A/N: Sibling banter ahead! :) Enjoy! **

* * *

Isabel looked up from her book and stared at the couple as they stood reading one of the podiums of information about the town her mother had created. She didn't understand why she was so wary of the couple. They were a nice older couple and her mom didn't seem wary of them, so why was she? It's b_ecause you're running from two magical psychopaths all 'cause you stole a very old and powerful Grimoire from them, idiot._ Isabel chastised herself looking back down at her book trying to pay attention to the words on the page.

"You're the mayor daughter correct?" Isabel looked up startled. It was the couple.

"Uh, yeah, you're the _Hills_ right?" Isabel found herself asking as the man shook his head with a chuckle.

"_Haul, _like a U-Haul, but you can just call us _Jethro_ and _Kathy_." He offered as she marked her book and closed it giving them her full attention.

"Isabel. Is there uh, something I can help you with?" Isabel asked as they smiled.

"No, but thank you, we just thought to stop by and say hello as we continued on the trail." Kathy smiled as she hooked her arm in her husband's leaning into him. "Hopefully we see you around before we head out of your quaint town."

"Uh, yeah, enjoy the trail." Isabel said as they nodded their heads and continued walking. Isabel watched them until they made it to the next podium. There was something so familiar about then, maybe it was just her being paranoid, which was a high possibility.

"Hey Izzie!" Isabel jumped startled once more as she turned and looked at her younger brother.

"HENRY! Jesus! Give a girl a heart attack would yah?" Henry laughed taking a bite of the pastry he'd picked up at Granny's.

"So Ma told me that Neal's fiancée is coming tomorrow and Neal wants me to meet them after school." Isabel looked at her brother wondering what the point of him telling her this was.

"You're point?"

"Come with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Cause it'll be weird." Henry nearly whined as Isabel snorted looking at him with a raised brow.

"Let me think about it…still no."

"Why?"

"He's _your_ dad not mines."

"Well, he's _your_ uncle!" Henry blurted covering his mouth with his hand as Isabel looked at him blinking at the information.

"What do you mean your father is my uncle?" She asked turning her full attention to him.

"The monkey's his uncle?" Henry laughed quoting _The Lion King_ as Isabel just shook her head as he stopped laughing. "Oh, about, I uh, nothing." Henry stammered as she glared at him.

"Tell me or I tell mom about your _girl_ magazines you think you have hidden on your third shelf between the _Young Justice _comics in your room." Isabel threatened as he gasped shaking his head.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me, little brother, try me." Her eyes narrowed as he sighed in defeated.

"I was um, eavesdropping on Mom and Ma the other night."

"Ewe, Henry, that's just nasty." Isabel said her face scrunching up as he sputtered and pushed her shoulder.

"They were downstairs, you're nasty, anyways, I was going to the kitchen to sneak a snack and they were in the living room talking about Rumple and how he is actually Mom's dad." Isabel's eyes widened as she looked at him in disbelief.

"No way, you're lying!"

"Am not Izzie! Mom doesn't know how to tell us or if she even should. She doesn't want a relationship with him, not after all he's done to ruin her life, but with you saving him and all, she wonders if a relationship between you and Rumpelstiltskin would be possible." Henry explained as Isabel just started at him.

"Man we have one weird family tree…wait! Eww, eww, eww, ewe!" Isabel exclaimed suddenly shaking her head her body racking with a shudder.

"What? What? What?" Henry looked at her worried.

"Grandma Cora had sex with Rumpelstiltskin, back when he had scaly skin!" Isabel explained as Henry shook his head and pushed her once more.

"EWW! Isabel! Why would you give me that visual?" Henry groaned as she laughed.

"I thought I had to share it! It was only fair!" Isabel continued to laugh as Henry shook his head groaning.

"So will you come with me tomorrow to meet my future step-mom?" Isabel's nose scrunched at the thought.

"You'll have three moms, a biological, an adoptive, and a step-mom, man Hen, that's confusing."

"Yeah, it's almost as confusing as our complicated family tree."

"This is true! If you think about it, Mom could be considered Ma's step-grandmother, making you…hmmm…making you Snow's step-brother and Emma your step-niece." Isabel's eyes widened as she hit Henry's shoulder rapidly. "Snow White is my step-sister and Prince Charming is my step-brother-in-law! That's amazingly awesome!"

"Isabel Amelia Mills will you stop that! Please?" Isabel laughed again as Henry started to look pale.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop but—wait a minute! We are actually blood related! Let me see, Rumple is your grandfather, and he is also my grandfather. Baelfire and Mom are brother and sister making us cousins! Henry we're cousins!" Isabel said as he just looked at her shaking his head.

"No, you're my sister." He said as she looked at him and hugged him tightly for a moment.

"And you're my brother-cousin! What? You got to admit, it's kind of funny!" Henry rolled his eyes waiting until she stopped laughing.

"So will you come with me?"

"I guess so, but on one condition!" Henry felt he was going to regret this.

"What Izzie?"

"Can I call him Uncle Baelfire?" Henry watched as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"I mean, if you want, but then you'll have to explain why you're calling him that." Isabel just shrugged leaning over to taking a bite of his momentarily forgotten pastry.

"Hey! I asked if you wanted one!" Henry said pulling it from her mouth as she smiled chewing the sweet pastry.

"I didn't at the moment, and I don't care, it'll be fun." Henry rolled his eyes.

"Only you would think something as complicated as our family tree would be fun."


	25. Chapter 25 - Magically locked doors

**A/N: Um...Happy New Year! Hope you like this chapter! ;) I think you might! Maybe... ;p**

* * *

Her mind couldn't catch up, it almost refused to catch up. Why would she want to process what was happening right now? If felt amazing, what they were doing felt amazing. She didn't want to over analyze it and stop. Because she knew the moment she allowed her mind to catch up she would do the noble thing and stop. Talk to the woman she was currently in bed with having a very heavy make out and grinding session with.

And here it was, her mind had caught up with her traitorous body. No, her body wasn't traitorous, it was her mind. This over thinking and seemingly noble brain of hers was ruining the want to continue kissing the brunette that was on top of her. They needed to talk about _this_, the things that were happening between them. "Regina," she breathed and immediately regretted it because it came out as a moan and she took it as encouragement.

Emma shivered with anticipation as Regina's hand snaked up her shirt and was soon kneading her breast as she moved her lips to Emma's neck. Emma moaned as Regina nibbled on a very sensitive part of her neck. Emma wanted to keep going, the heat she was feeling between her legs was motivation enough, but they needed to talk. "Babe, s-stop." Emma breathed as Regina looked up into her eyes.

"Why?" Emma groaned as she gently pushed Regina off her and onto her back straddling her. Regina looked sexier than any one person should be allowed to look. Her hair was messy from Emma's hands, her eyes dark with lust, and her lips thoroughly swollen from being kissed.

"We need to talk." Her expression turned from playful to serious at those words as Regina tried to sit up as Emma pinned her to the bed.

"Emma, you want to talk let's talk." Regina huffed out as Emma smirked. She knew Regina would act this way, but it needed to be done. They needed to talk about them, their family, what could happen or not happen, what they wanted from all of this.

"Yes I do want to talk but you need to not be so uptight at the moment." Emma ducked down to her neck and gently sucked on her collarbone.

"Emma," Regina moaned as Emma smiled as she continued to mark the brunette. She bit gently eliciting another moan and Regina's hips grinding up into her. "I will use magic on you." Regina breathed as Emma bit a little harder and Regina tried to free her arms but it didn't work as Emma held her in place.

"Tell me, what do want out of this." Emma asked pulling away with a smirk as she looked at the already darkening hickey. She would pay for that later but she could marvel at it now.

"Seriously Emma, you want to have this talk right now, while I am very aroused with you on top of me?" Emma nodded with a grin as she let go of Regina's arms. Regina huffed out slightly annoyed as she propped herself up looking at Emma.

"Plain and simple, I want you, I want our family. I want to be happy."

"I want the same." Emma nodded her grin turning into a smile. "And we know Isabel and Henry want us together, and well Ruby." Emma laughed out as Regina shook her head with a smile.

"That's true," Regina let out a small sigh. "I don't want to mess this up Emma, I have a tendency to mess up my chances at happiness. I know with you and our children I am happy, so irrevocably, so stupidly happy. I don't want to lose that, I don't want to lose you by messing this up. I don't know how to love very well." Emma leaned forward cupping her face while looking into her mocha orbs.

"We're human Regina," Emma smiled leaning back once more. "I can't promise that I won't mess up every once in a while. Cause I will, I'm a fuck up Regina, always have been. But I know this is real, I can feel that. What we have; me, you, the kids. It's real. This is the most comfortable I have felt in, well, ever. Being with you and our kids, it feels like home. I don't know if what's between us is true love or whatever but what I feel for you, that's real. I don't want to lose that. And you do know how to love well, Regina. You love those kids so deeply that anyone could feel what you feel for them. You love with your whole heart, your whole being and that's beautiful." Emma exhaled unsure of what Regina's reaction would be.

"Emma." Regina breathed out with a heart filled smile as she pulled the verdant eyed blonde to her kissing her with all she could. Regina didn't know when it happened but she was in love with Emma and her little speech just solidified her love even more for the blonde. Since getting Isabel back it seemed inevitable that the two of them had been growing closer. They had family nights where Emma would drop them off from the station and stay over for dinner which would lead to a movie or sometimes a game.

They'd quickly learned that _Sorry!_ was the game that Emma would usually win, Isabel's skill and patience allowed her to win _Jenga _nearly every time, even though it was Isabel's favorite game Henry would get most of the life tiles in _The Game of Life _leading him to a $500 dollar win almost every time, and Regina would always dominate at _Monopoly._ After the movie or game the kids would go get ready for bed and Regina got into the routine of asking Emma to stay for something to drink.

It would lead to late night talks about their pasts and sometimes their hopes for the future. Yes, there were so many unknowns especially with them, but they could take it a day at a time, conquer over everything as it came. Regina broke from the kiss slowly opening her eyes to look at Emma. This woman could be her happy ending, her and their children.

"Moms?" Emma flopped down on top of Regina who grunted at the sudden weight as Henry opened the bedroom door.

"Uh moms, eww. I thought we gave you enough time to do the hanky panky and be done? Not only were we at school all day, but then hung out at the park, c'mon." Isabel said as Henry groaned and pushed his sister into the door frame and she laughed.

"You really can't help yourself can you?"

"What?" Isabel asked as they ignored their mothers. Regina pushed Emma off of her sitting up and looking at their children who seemed to forget all about them.

"First Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen of Hearts now our moms, do you enjoy giving me the nasty visuals your sick mind comes up with?" Henry clarified as Isabel shrugged.

"I mean, if I have to have them, why not share? Besides, I figured out our family tree!" Isabel said with pride as he rolled his eyes.

"You need to write it down for it to be official."

"I'll do a tapestry like the Blacks in Harry Potter, and under ours names it have all our titles. No, wait…that's confusing." Isabel threw up her hands in a huff walking away. "I still get to call Neal Uncle Baelfire tomorrow!" Isabel called out as Henry rolled his eyes once more before following after her as she went down the stairs. Regina rubbed her temples shaking her head.

"So which one do you think eavesdropped?" Emma asked with a chuckle kissing Regina's cheek and getting up.

"I don't know, but when we actually get around to having sex that door will be magically locked." Regina huffed in nearly the same manor Isabel had done before walking away.

"You might wanted to magically sound proof it too." Emma suggested stretching as Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I intend to make you scream my name while you orgasm." Regina's eyes widened at the admission and she felt heat pool between her legs as she grabbed Emma and pulled her back to the bed. Emma yelped in surprised as Regina's lips were on hers and Emma happily kissed her back.

"I'm going to Snow and Charming's for a few hours!" Isabel yelled as Emma chuckled into the kiss.

"And I'm going with! You aren't leaving me here while they have sex, Isabel!" Henry yelled as they heard him running after his sister and the front door slam.

"I'm still magically locking the door." And with that Regina flicked her wrist as the bedroom door closed and the lock clicked into place. Emma laughed out as she kissed Regina once more.


	26. Chapter 26 - Friendly Interrogation

Isabel looked at Henry's biological father, he was standing outside by Henry school looking rather awkward as he looked around waiting for Henry. "Hey Isabel, I didn't realize you'd be joining us." Neal said rubbing the back of his neck feeling slightly awkward, he'd been kind of harsh to her the last time he'd saw her.

"Didn't want to, Henry thought it'd be weird, so I'm here at his request." Isabel shrugged looking up at her uncle. A part of her wondered if he knew that _The Evil Queen_ as he saw her was his baby sister. She smirked as she looked over at Henry who was walking in their direction. "So where's the soon-to-be Mrs. Baelfire?" Isabel asked as he glared at her.

"She's waiting at the diner, she was still getting ready when I left to meet Henry here."

"Oh, so does she know about all the glorious horrors about this town? Does she know your pops is Rumpelstiltskin or that your son's mother is the former _Evil Queen_?" Her smirk was still in place as he glared at her.

"I don't like you." He suddenly said as she shrugged.

"Not that I really care, but I did save your dad, that alone should make you grateful, also we're family so you have to like me." Isabel said suddenly as Neal looked at her not understanding. He was Henry's father, no relation to Regina's daughter in the least bit. "Ask your father, maybe he'll tell you, maybe he won't." She shrugged as she walked forward with a smile greeting Henry and asking him about his day as they made their way to the diner with Neal trailing behind them trying to figure out what Isabel had told him.

Walking into Granny's diner Neal looked around as he spotted Tamara looking at a menu. "Tamara, this is my son Henry and _his_ sister Isabel. Henry, Isabel, this is my fiancée, Tamara Young." Tamara looked up and smiled at the two. Isabel looked at the woman who would one day become Mrs. Baelfire and tried not to laugh. This poor, poor woman had no idea what she was getting into.

"It's nice to meet you, I didn't know you had a sister. Tamara pointed out looking from Henry to Isabel who smiled and slid into the booth first.

"Yeah, Uncle Baelfire doesn't really like me." Isabel stated plainly setting her backpack to her side next to the wall as Henry sat down next to her and looked at his father as he sat next to his fiancée. Henry sighed, Isabel was going to make this meeting very interesting to say the least.

"Baelfire?" Tamara asked choosing to ignore the fact that her intended husband didn't like a teenager.

"It's my uh, given name." Neal swallowed wanting to glare at Isabel, she was trouble with a capital 'T'.

"That's so interesting, why have you never told me?"

"You should ask him what else you don't know." Isabel mumbled as Henry elbowed her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Tamara asked looking at her as Neal glared at her.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted to eat, I just don't know if I am really hungry…maybe a milkshake." Isabel recovered as Tamara nodded.

"So Henry, Isabel, tell me a little about yourselves?"

"Um, I'm eleven, in the sixth grade. I like reading comics. I'd say history is my strongest subject in school. I don't really like science all that much. Um, I have two moms...uh, what do you want to know?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable telling me, and you have two moms?" Tamara questioned not completely understanding.

"Yeah, his biological mom and adoptive mom, our moms are dating." Isabel explained as she watched a sudden relief overcome the woman.

"The two of you are ok with that?" Tamara asked as Henry and Isabel looked at one another before laughing.

"We got them together."

"I think they thought they'd be hurting us or something." Isabel rolled her eyes and Henry chuckled.

"Hey guys, aren't the two of you here enough?" Ruby asked with a chuckle as they shook their head.

"We can't get enough of Granny's cooking." Henry said rather loudly as Ruby laughed out this time.

"Don't try to butter me up boy! Regina still has me on strict orders to watch your pastry in-take!" Granny called from the kitchen at hearing his exclamation.

"Tiana's Place is too fancy for a simple outing, and this is the only other restaurant to be honest." Isabel stated plainly as Ruby nodded before looking at the two adults.

"So what can I get everyone?" Ruby took their orders quickly and left to get their drinks.

"What about you Isabel, what is there to know?" Tamara asked as Isabel looked at her.

"Um, I don't know, I'm fourteen and in the ninth grade. High school is weird, I don't really my English teacher, but I love my Algebra teacher. My favorite color is orange. I've always wanted to learn to play the piano." Isabel shrugged just as Ruby returned with their drinks.

"I learned how to play the Cello when I was in middle school." Tamara added as Henry shook his head.

"Mom tried to get me to play an instrument I didn't really take it well." Henry said as Isabel looked at him.

"Really? What instrument? How old were you? Did you throw a tantrum?" Tamara looked at Isabel wondering if she was also adopted because why wouldn't she know about something like being the older sibling.

"Yeah, any instrument, she was going to take me to a music store in Boston. It was like two or three years ago, and no, I got Graham to talk her out of it. " Tamara noted the sadden look at the mention of this Graham.

"May I inquire as to why you didn't know that? Um, were you away at boarding school or something?"

"Oh, um, I uh, was kidnapped when I five years old. I uh, when the man was in an accident they placed me in foster care. I was um, just recently reunited with Henry and my mom." Isabel swallowed feeling awkward.

"That's awful, but fantastic that you found your way home." Isabel nodded taking a long sip of her milkshake.

"So what about you Tamara, what can you tell us about you?" Henry asked feeling the need to change the subject from them to her.

"Oh, well, how about you ask me questions you're curious about and I'll answer them." Tamara offered as Henry smiled.

"How did you and Neal meet?" Henry started off with as she looked at Neal and smiled.

"He spilled my coffee on me."

"Smooth Uncle Baelfire, real smooth." Neal looks at her as she smiles before turning her attention on Tamara. "Are you ready?" Isabel asks as Tamara looks at her curiously waiting. "Where are you from? Do you have siblings? How did you end up in New York? What's your favorite color? Are you allergic to anything? Cats or dogs? Are you ready to be a step-mother?" Isabel fired off in a challenging manor as Neal and Henry looked at her like she was crazy as Tamara smiled.

"Originally from New Orleans, I'm and only child. When my parent's passed away I moved to the Big Apple to open myself up to new opportunities. I don't really have a favorite color but I do like more earthy colors if that counts. Penicillin, cats, and I don't know about being a step-mother, but I do have two spots open for friends. The age range is about ten to fifteen; know anyone who fits the bill?" Tamara took a drink of her soda as Isabel looked to Henry with a smirk before looking back at Tamara.

"I think we will get along nicely." Isabel said as Tamara laughed out as Henry looked at Isabel with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I've hopped on the struggle bus going down hill without any breaks. Thank you to those of you who commented and continue to comment. I know the updates won't be as frequent especially since I'm working through this writers block. I know how this is going to end I just need to fill it in but I want to do it justice...uhg I digress...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	27. Chapter 27 - Cookies

Neal walked into the back room of the pawn shop looking for his father. He wanted answers as to what Isabel had been talking about them being family. "Papa?" Neal asked not able to stop the familiar use of the name he'd always used when talking to his father.

"Bae, what brings you by?" Rumpelstiltskin asked turning around closing the book he'd been looking through.

"Why does the spawn of the _Evil Queen_ seem to think I am her uncle?" Rumpelstiltskin let out a sigh, so Regina had told her children.

"Because you are, Bae." He answered truthfully as Neal looked at his father.

"What, how is that even poss—Regina is your daughter?" Neal's eyes widened as his father said nothing to deny the question.

"I just recently found out myself, but it is true, Regina Mills is your half-sister making Isabel your niece." Neal couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Neal asked still processing the information.

"Honestly Bae, it wasn't on the top of my list. I didn't even think that Regina would tell the kids." Rumpelstiltskin sighed leaning against the counter. "I haven't even spoken to Regina since the death of her mother, I figured she would come to me if she wanted to talk about her parentage. I have caused her a lot of grief to get you back. Had I know she was your sister, my daughter, I would have done better." Neal could feel the regret as he looked at her father.

"Do you expect me to have a relationship with her? With _my younger sister_?" Neal asked and his father's shoulders shrugged.

"That's up to you and Regina if you want to forge any sort of relationship. I guess it may happen seeing as how Henry is your son and Regina is his mother, and apparently Isabel is calling you Uncle?" Neal huffed out a breath in annoyance.

"Yes Uncle Baelfire is what she seems to take joy in calling me." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled slightly.

"That is your name." He pointed out as his son rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tell my fiancée the truth about everything." Rumple said nothing. "I love her, and plan to marry her. She deserves the truth."

"And if she rejects you?"

"She won't."

"Can you be sure?" Rumple saw the hesitation there but said nothing more and watched his son leave. The woman would be trouble, that much he could be certain, but right now she wasn't his main concern.

zZz

"So you were engaged to another woman when you met Snow?" Isabel asked as David nodded.

"Yes, Kathryn—Abigail, she was King Midas' daughter. My…father? I guess he was my twin's adoptive father, not really my father, he wanted the gold that Midas offered." Isabel tried not to laugh at David's stumbling.

"You dog you," Isabel laughed as Henry chuckled shaking his head. "So is he here? Your twin's adoptive father, does he have counterpart here?"

"Unfortunately yes, Albert Spencer, or formerly known as King George." Isabel nodded as she reached for one of the cookies Snow had placed out to cool down.

"So why do people still call you David? But everyone calls Snow, Snow and not Mary Margaret?" Isabel took a bite of the cookie as Henry walked into the room and saw what she was doing and immediately ran over to grab one for himself.

"David is my given name, James was my brother's name." He explained simply as Isabel picked up another cookie.

"Don't eat that you will ruin your appetite." Isabel rolled her eyes and put the cookie back.

"How does she do that?" Isabel groaned as David and Henry laughed.

"She was a Bandit remember? She knows things." Henry pointed out as Isabel give him a look.

"Being a bandit has nothing to do with anything. Ok, so maybe she has better reflexes and maybe a better survival instinct. But tell me little brother, what does that have to do with eating cookies?" Isabel picked up the cookie once more and bit into it not caring if she ruined her appetite.

"Uh, well…hmm…actually I don't really know. It made more sense in my head I guess." Henry finished off his cookie and picked up another one.

"So why are the two of you here so early?" David asked picking up a sweet treat for himself.

"What? We can't want to hang out with our grandparents for a little?" David raised a brow at Isabel calling him and Snow her grandparents. Not that the thought hadn't crossed him mind from time to time. He did care for the girl he'd gotten to know over the past few months, but to actually hear her say it, it was different.

"Isabel pointed out the other day that we are actually blood related." Henry offered as an explanation.

"Really? How?"

"Mr. Gold is my grandfather and he is also Henry's grandfather."

"Wait…I thought Graham was your father, not Neal. Is Neal your father too?" Isabel nearly choked on her cookie as Henry burst out laughing causing Snow to rush in from the laundry room asking what was going on.

"Grandpa just asked if Neal was Isabel's dad, I think it nearly killed her to think about it." Henry laughed as Snow looked at the three.

"No way, Baelfire is my uncle, it makes Henry my cousin by blood, but he's my brother nonetheless." Isabel clarified picking up her glass of water and taking a long drink to soothe the burning in her throat.

"Wait…so that makes—"

"Yeah, it's gross to think about, I wouldn't dwell on it too much." Isabel shook her head as Henry pushed her.

"Please don't start this again." He groaned.

"The two of you have talked a lot about this then?" Snow asked as Isabel chuckled.

"More like Isabel shouts things when she thinks about them giving me very gross visuals." Henry huffed as Isabel rolled her eyes taking another sip.

"All of this doesn't explain why the two of you are here so early." David said once more as Henry and Isabel looked at one another.

"They're not having sex while the two of you are home are they?" Snow suddenly blurted understanding why the two would be here two hours before dinner.

"I wouldn't say while we're in the house…" Isabel trailed off.

"Is that why the two of you came to hang out here the other day?"

"They weren't having sex then either, I think mainly talking and you know exploring their feelings. But the sexual energy in the house was a bit overwhelming for me." Isabel shrugged as Henry looked at his sister.

"I forgot that happens to you, that's gotta be uncomfortable Izzie." She shrugged once more picking up another cookie as Snow shook her head, the girl was incorrigible.

"It's not uncomfortable, just overwhelming like I said. I can feel them, I can feel every single emotion that they feel because they feel more strongly than anyone else I've ever been around. I've started to suppress the ability since I've learn how to control my magic more. With other people I get hints of what they are feeling if the emotion isn't too strong, with our moms no matter what they are feeling I will know." Isabel explained nibbling on her third cookie.

"They're so in love, while they haven't admitted it to one another, they are." Isabel looked over to Snow. "My mom is coming tonight, they're going to tell you what you already know. That they're in a relationship."

"Were they trying to be subtle about it?" Snow laughed walking over and picking up a cookie for herself. Henry shrugged with a short laugh hopping down from the stool he'd been sitting on.

"Neal wanted to hang out a bit before dinner, I'll be back in like an hour." Looking at his phone Henry replied to the message his dad had sent him before walking out of the door.

"I guess you're stuck with us, unless you have somewhere to be." David said as Isabel finished her water.

"Nope, my homework is finished so gramps, grams, tell me about The Enchanted Forest from your perspectives." Isabel smirked leaning forward as she reached for another cookie only to have Snow snatch it from it.

"You're going to ruin your appetite." Snow said taking a bite of the cookie as Isabel and David laughed.

"Hypocrite!"

* * *

**A/N: SO I finally know how this is going to end...wait I already knew that...I KNOW how I am going to get to the ending! hehe! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me! I know updates haven't been as frequent as they used to be and now life had gotten in the way of that. But I do know this will probably end with chapter 30 or 31! :) So...the way I got over my writer's block was by starting two other fics...one follows the show story line...kind of...Emma is a vampire and the other is completely AU with Emma working in a restaurant and Regina is Henry's preschool teacher. I like both ideas and could continue either one when I finish this, but which would you rather read? Please let me know if either one of them interest you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry about the long author's note...**


	28. Chapter 28 - A Reunion of Sorts

"Today," He breathed just above a whisper as Jillian nodded looking to her husband. Today was the day they were going to get their revenge. The first part was nearly done. Isabel was alone today. It's what they'd been waiting for. The past few days she was always with someone but today, today was alone and this was their moment.

"We won't hurt her Jack, not after what her mother did for us." Jillian nearly pleaded as Jackson nodded.

"I promise that we won't hurt her, we don't need all of her magic anymore." Jillian breathed a sigh of relief. They had decided that they were going to curse Snow and her Prince Charming. A curse that would keep them from one another until the day they died.

It was a tricky curse, one that would require a lot of magic, while Jillian and Jackson had quite a bit of magic on reserve from over the years this curse needed more than they had. While it would cost them their ability to use magic they would get their revenge and that more than enough for them. They could then go on living _normal_ lives in this world.

Isabel sat looking at her book unable to read, she was thinking about dinner last night and how much fun it had been. When Emma and Regina had arrived Snow and David had just been finishing up telling her about some of the things they'd done during their rule. Isabel was slightly impressed that they'd been kind of ruthless for people who were the proponents of all that was considered good.

But then again, she knew better, the world was not black and white. It had various shades of gray. Looking at her book she closed it knowing she wasn't going to be able to read anymore. Smiling she looked out to the water, she was so content with her life. She had a brother, two parents, grandparents, an uncle and soon-to-be aunt. It really couldn't get any better, well, she wouldn't mind another younger sibling.

A chuckled escaped as she thought about what Snow has said last night. They'd been about to eat dinner when her mom and Emma had snuck away momentarily to talk or kiss or whatever, Isabel wasn't sure but when they'd walked back into the room Snow had looked at the both of them and said, _"Oh very subtle you two, that's a lovely shade of Regina you're wearing Emma." _She and Henry had looked to their mothers noticing that Emma was wearing Regina's lipstick. They'd laughed for the longest time as both of their faces had turned red immediately at being caught. Overall it had been a fun night, even more so with Snow and David poking fun at Regina and Emma.

Standing up she looked down at her phone and was about to text her mom to let her know she was on her way home when she bumped into something knocking her phone out of her hands. "Oh sorr—I thought you two left?" Isabel asked shocked to see the traveling couple who'd come to town nearly a week ago.

"Yes, see we have some unfinished business to take care of _Isa_bel." Isabel's eyes widen as the appearance of the couple changed. She called on her magic only for nothing to happen. "It's a magically binding cuff Isa, it blocks your magic and it's pretty handy if I do say so myself."

"So you've come to kill me finally?" Isabel asked looking at her former foster parents.

"Well that had been the plan initially and to get the Grimiore back, but then we saw _them_here." Isabel blinked looking at Jackson not understanding what he meant. "Come with us voluntarily and we'll tell you everything. Try to scream and run, let's just say it won't be a pleasant experience that you'll have in captivity."

"What if I just run? Or scream?" Isabel asked.

"Always the smartass Isa, come with us or it won't be pleasant." Jackson breathed as Jillian had a smirk on her features.

"So, you're not going to kill me then?"

"I swear on _our_ magic that we, Jackson and Jillian Hill, are not going to kill you, Isabel Mills." Isabel watched as a light green smoke surrounded them accepting the magical oath.

"You know, I had the feeling when we met the other day it was the two of you." Isabel spoke looking between them her phone completely forgotten along with the message she'd be about to send.

"I must say I was rather impressed with the reinforced barrier you made." Jillian commented grabbing her wrist above the cuff and leading her away.

"Thanks, but seriously, what are you going to do with me?" Isabel questioned walking with them as they cloaked themselves once more.

"We need your magic." Jackson remarked as Isabel looked at him her brows furrowing.

"Uh, if you take my magic it will kill me, you know that, why would you take an oath knowing you need to kill me?"

"We don't need all of it, just a large portion, it won't kill you. You are a powerful magic user Isa, it won't kill you, but it may make your magic easier to control." Isabel stopped walking looking at the two people who had wanted to drain her of magic when they'd found out she had a lot more within than they'd originally thought.

"Since when do the two of you care?" She mumbled.

"We owe it to your mother not to kill you, she saved us during a dark time." Jillian responded as Isabel felt more confused.

"Uh, yeah, coming voluntarily, so that story…I think it's a good time to tell me."

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, our families were powerful magic users…" Jillian began as they walked toward the bed and breakfast.

zZz

Isabel sat on the edge of her chair in the Hills hotel room trying to wrap her head around everything the couple had just told her. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it looking at the two in front of her. How could she just allow them to do this? She couldn't, but she was also magically bound by the cuff around her and kidnapped.

"They're my grandparents." Isabel spoke as Jillian blinked.

"What?"

"Snow and David, they're my grandparents, not biologically. Biologically they're my cousin's grandparents, but my cousin is my brother, so they're my grandparents on my blonde mom's side." Isabel replied slightly confusing herself in the process as Jackson and Jillian looked at one another.

"They killed my family, my son, my precious baby Isa, I cannot let that—I _will_ not let that go. I will have my retribution. I-I can't get my baby back, my precious Joseph is gone because of their ignorance toward magic users. They made a deal, they used magic to get right of magic users and my dear Isa, _all_ magic comes with a price. They have not paid that price." Jillian breathed her lip trembling as she tried to calm herself down.

"Revenge is a vicious cycle, even if you end up getting your revenge there will then be someone after you for their own form of revenge, just let it go, move on." Jillian stood up and walked over and backhanded Isabel. Isabel let out a sharp breath opening her jaw to stretch it out hoping to relieve the warming sting.

"Tell me Isa, what would you do if someone killed your brother, or your mothers? Would you just let it go? Would you just be able to move on? Could you move on knowing that the persons who killed them were living _happily ever after_? **Could you**!?" Jillian's voice was even but shook with anger as Isabel licked her lip tasting blood not being able to meet her former foster mother's gaze.

"No," Isabel whispered as Jillian kneeled and touched Isabel's chin lifting her head so she could look into the girl's caramel eyes.

"They killed innocent people Isa, you have to understand, we were a peaceful community. We didn't even ask anything of the White Kingdom, we hid our existence from them, yet Snow and her Prince had their soldiers hunt us down like animals. I cannot forget that, I cannot forget the way my precious Joseph was murdered in front of me." Jillian swallowed as Isabel blinked a tear falling.

"You are young Isa, you were blessed to be born in this world and not ours. Our world is not as glorified as some of these people here make it out to be." Isabel looked to Jackson as he spoke. "I have seen some of the people in this town, I knew them before, they are living better here than back in that retched forest. They have a say in the ruling here, it is a democracy and not a tyrannical monarchy." Isabel bit her bottom lip as it trembled slightly.

"There isn't another way?" Isabel asked softly as Jillian reached out and wiped away another tear that had fallen.

"No, there isn't. The price of this curse is our magic. Once the curse is cast our magic will be stripped from us. We will age normally, we will be able to live a normal life." Jillian explained as Isabel looked from Jackson to Jillian.

"It won't kill you? To have your magic stripped?" Jillian smiled softly, the girl had a caring heart, even for her captors.

"No, but it is the price we are willing to pay to get our revenge."

"There has to be another way?" Jillian stood up shaking her head before looking to her husband.

"It's time to do the ritual, get the supplies."

"What about me?" Isabel gulped chewing on her bottom lip as the Hills looked to her.

"You'll stay here until we leave, then we will let you go back to your family, well sans Snow and her Prince." Jackson smirked as he left the room to retrieve the remaining supplies they would need for the ritual. Isabel looked at Jillian as she fixed the comforter before waving her hand in her direction and Isabel found herself laid out in the center of the bed unable to move.

"This will hurt, I won't lie, but in the end you'll be able to control your magic better. Think about that if it helps ease your conscious." Jillian commented before turning to the dresser to lighting candled and opening her Grimiore to the proper spell feeling giddy, today was the day she would finally have her revenge.

* * *

**A/N: So you know how in the last authors note I said about the two ideas I had...well here are two more I've been sporadically working on when I would get stuck on this story. One is about Regina leaving SB and returns with no memories and a daughter. And the other one Regina is sent a Guardian Angel because reasons that are explain in what would be the first chapter. The vampire one I might make a long one shot cause the idea isn't meaty enough to be a chapter story, but the waitress and preschool teacher has potential! hehe anyways, yay! Update! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think you might me interested in! I love you all!**


End file.
